Menina de Ouro
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades, Athena ressuscita todos os seus cavaleiros, inclusive Shion e Dohko. Como ela não tem nada pra fazer !, decide que algumas crianças, dotadas de talentos especiais, serão treinadas pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Tem yaoi! Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Menina de Ouro**

**Copyright** – Bom, CDZ não é meu, porque se fosse o Seiya tinha morrido logo no começo e o mocinho seria o Ikky...Bom, como é a minha primeira fic, não queiram muito de mim, ok? Vou tentar ser coerente e original!

**Resumo**: Após a batalha contra Hades, Athena ressuscita todos os seus cavaleiros, inclusive Shion e Dohko. Como ela não tem nada pra fazer (!), decide que algumas crianças, dotadas de talentos especiais, serão treinadas pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Será que vai dar certo?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I – O chamado de Athena**

O sol já tinha nascido quando se ouviu ecoar em todo o Santuário o chamado de Athena, convocando todos os cavaleiros de ouro para uma reunião extra-ordinária.E como já era de se esperar, a Deusa acabou acordando os pobres cavaleiros...

Mú (com cara de sono): Ai saco... o que essa pentelha quer agora? Já não basta as reuniões chatérrimas que temos quer ir todas as semanas?

O cavaleiro de Áries até pensou em usar a telecinese para subir as doze casas, mas depois lembrou que nunca iria conseguir fazer isso; afinal, se até a Saori tinha que subir a pé, eles também tinham.

Ao chegar à casa de Touro Mú viu uma cena insólita: Aldebaran, com todo o seu tamanho, estava usando um pijama de listras brancas e azuis e pantufas do Taz. Segurando o riso, aproximou-se do amigo:

- Bom dia, Al... Não vai se trocar para ver a Chatori?

Aldebaran, ainda sonolento, chama a armadura com seu cosmo e a veste, por cima do pijama mesmo:

- Se você contar pra alguém que eu to usando pijama por baixo eu vou fazer carneiro assado pra comer no almoço...

- Eu hein, Al! Se liga, você é meu amigo, nunca faria isso contigo. Mas vamos lá ver o que a Saori quer, e se for rápido a gente volta a dormir, ok?

Respondendo com um aceno, Aldebaran convidou Mú para subir a escadaria que levava até a casa de Gêmeos, onde encontraram Saga e Kanon discutindo (pra variar...).

Apartando a briga, os quatro subiram até a casa de Câncer, de onde qualquer ser vivo fugia por conta do mau cheiro exalado de suas paredes.

- Nossa, o Máscara pelo menos podia comprar um Bom Ar, cara...o fedor é tanto que até o meu lado mal desmaia – resmungou Saga, antes de tapar o nariz.

- EU OUVI, FIGLIO DE UNNA PUTANA! – o grito de Máscara da Morte foi ouvido até na casa de Leão, onde Aioria terminava de se arrumar.

Ao chegaram ao saguão da Mansão de Leão, os cinco cavaleiros quase caíram de costas ao verem o dono da casa sair de seu quarto: Aioria, com os cabelos cheios de gel penteados para trás, com um perfume pior do que o "aroma" da casa do italiano e calça e camisa preta, com um cinto dourado e sapato idem.

- Er..Oria, não me leva a mal não, mas que roupa é essa? - perguntou Aldebaran, abanando o ar em volta de si.

- Ih, qual é meu? Ta com inveja? Eu só queria inovar...- disse o Leão, com incontido orgulho.

- Meu, se toca! Tá bancando o palhaço! Vai, tira esse perfume nojento, que tá pior que a casa de Câncer e põe a armadura rápido, que a gente vai subindo – disse Saga, se esquivando de uma porrada que ia ganhar de MDM.

Os cinco cavaleiros continuaram subindo ruma à Sala do Mestre, aonde ficavam os aposentos de Deusa, desde sua volta ao Santuário. Ao chegarem na porta da casa de Virgem, ouviram um grito:

- Espero que limpem os pés no tapete! – era o dono da casa, Shaka, que tinha verdadeira obsessão por limpeza.

Se entreolhando, todos limparam os pés, até que a chegada do estabanado Aioria, que derrubou todos na entrada do saguão. Como estava com os cabelos ainda molhados pelo recém-banho, foi água pra tudo quanto é lado.

Shaka, ouvindo a zona, foi ver o que estava acontecendo na entrada de seu templo. Ao sentir o tamanho da zona, abriu os olhos irritado:

- Aioria, seu corno! Olha a merda que você fez! – disse irritado, deixando todos boquiabertos, e Aioria vermelho:

- Desculpa Shaka...Eu limpo assim que a reunião acabar, ok?

Continuaram subindo, ouvindo os resmungos de Shaka e as desculpas de Aioria. Ao chegarem na casa de Libra, passaram sem nenhum incidente, estranhando o fato de Dohko não estar em casa. "Ele já deve estar com a Chata..." pensou Mú.

Ao continuarem subindo, deram de cara com o ser mais irritante e irritado do Santuário: Miro, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Este estava bocejando, ao fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si:

- Que foi, caralho? Não se pode mais dormir nessa joça que já aparece uma louca gritando feito uma retardada no meu ouvido!

- Bom dia pra você também, Miro...acordou bem humorado hoje, né? – riu MDM.

- Ah qual é, Máscara! Fala sério! Sabe que horas eu fui dormir? Ás duas da madrugada! Isso porque aquele palhaço do Dohko resolveu ficar até tarde ouvindo música...E eu, que não sou trouxa, e não quero ficar um mês como escravo da Saori, não fui reclamar e acabei ficando acordado!

- Ué, mas porque você não foi lá e quebrou o som dele? - perguntou Aioria.

- Porque ele é o queridinho da Chatori, e eu não quero encrenca com ela...Mas vamos subir logo que eu tô com sono e fome.

Em Sagitário deram de cara com Aioros, que estava esperando seu irmão. Passaram por ali com leves incidentes, como Aioria levando tapas na cabeça de Miro, porque o Leão ficava mexendo com o Escorpião, esquecendo que ele normal já era estressado, de mau humor era pior ainda.

Shura estava sentado na janela, dedilhando "Oh Suzana" em seu violão, enquanto pensava na paella de sua mãe, quando ouviu o chamado da Deusa. Apesar de ser o cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena, como não era puxa saco e nem idiota pra ficar sozinho ouvindo as lamúrias dela, resolveu esperar o resto do grupo subir para ir com ele.

Na Casa de Aquário deram de cara com um Kamus bocejante, mas de bom humor, que assim que deu de cara com o Escorpião começou a rir:

- Ih, a noite foi boa, Miro? Não sabia que o "véio" fazia o seu tipo de companheiro de farra... – disse Kamus, fazendo todos rirem.

- Olha Kamus, eu não tô de bom humor. Então, vê se não enche, OK?

Passaram tranqüilamente pela Casa de Peixes, sabendo que iriam encontrar seu ocupante na Sala do Mestre. Ao avistarem Athena, todos se curvaram numa saudação.

Estranhamente, a Deusa não estava acompanhada dos seus cavaleiros de bronze, que eram extremamente chatos na visão dos dourados. Mas como ninguém queria enfrentar a fúria de Saori, todos guardavam para si suas impressões.

- Já chegaram todos, não é? Bom, tenho um comunicado a fazer e preciso ser rápida. Caso não se lembrem semana passada eu disse que iam haver mudanças por aqui. E as mudanças chegaram.

- E que mudanças são essas, Senhora? – perguntou um curioso Ariano.

- Essas aí que estão vindo do outro salão.- apontou Atena.

* * *

_Saco! É a terceria vez que eu posto esta estória, e espero que seja a última..._

_Mas pode deixar que dessa vez o texto vai até o final!_


	2. As crianças

**Capítulo II – As crianças**

Ao se virarem os cavaleiros tiveram um susto: atrás deles tinham garotos, com idades que iam de 9 a 13 anos.

- Deusa, dá pra explicar melhor?- pediu Afrodite, com cara de perdido.

- É o seguinte: essas crianças estão aqui por apresentarem dons especiais, e que só vocês poderão ajudar a desenvolver. Afinal, vocês são a elite da minha cavalaria, não é?

- Mas Athena – a voz de Shaka era suplicante – eu não entendo nada de crianças. Como é que eu vou fazer para treinar uma?

- Eso es verdad...Señora, a mi no me gusta chicos. ¿ Qué puedo hacer? – resmungou Shura.

- Em primeiro lugar pode parar de choramingar, Shura. Já está decidido. Quem manda aqui ainda sou eu, lembram? E vamos logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Bom, vamos distribuir as crianças. Quíron, venha até aqui.

Um menino muito branco, com cabelos roxos se dirigiu à Athena com o olhar altivo. Olhou para a Deusa e, surpreendendo a todos, fez uma reverência que tocou no chão.

- Estou aqui para servi-la, senhora- disse o menino, na maturidade de seus nove anos.

- Mú, este é o seu discípulo. A partir de hoje você será responsável por ele. Ele vem do Tibet e nasceu no dia 21 de março.

Com um sorriso, Mú pegou a mala do menino e se dirigiu até a saída, pensando:"Ah, mas eu ainda me alio a Ares e mato essa infeliz!".

O próximo é você, João. Seu tutor será Aldebaran, que além disso é seu conterrâneo. O menino é do dia 29 de abril.

Aldebaran foi saindo com seu "menino", uma menino alto para sua idade(10 anos), de cabelos crespos e castanhos, enquanto endereçava um olhar de boa sorte para os companheiros.

- Deixa eu ver...os próximos são os gêmeos Gustav e Nikos, nossos gregos. Saga e Kanon vão cuidar de vocês, está bem meus anjos?

Pela cara dos pivetes, anjos seria a última coisa que seriam. Com cabelos totalmente brancos, só se distinguiam os dois pelos olhos: Gustav tinha olhos azuis claros, enquanto Nikos tinha os olhos cinzas.

- Romeo, venha aqui para receber seu pupilo Giovanni – Máscara da Morte se dirigiu à deusa, a fuzilando com os olhos:

- Senhora, o que já discutimos a respeito do meu nome? Que não é para ser pronunciado?

Enquanto falava com Saori, MDM via seus companheiros segurarem o riso. Que ódio daquela piveta! Como ousava o chamar pelo nome na frente de todos? Romeo! Ah mas ela ia ver só...

Um menino de pele bronzeada, com feições típicas italianas o fitava com olhos de um azul-petróleo profundo, com cabelos igualmente azuis. Com um aceno de cabeça, MDM levou o menino para sua Casa.

- Aioria, seu discípulo é um menino voluntarioso, cuidado. O nome dele é Gregory – sorriu Athena em direção ao cavaleiro.

Aioria sorriu ao ver uma miniatura de homem, com cabelos alaranjados e olhos de um tom também laranja que segurava a mão de um menino idêntico a ele, só que um pouco mais velho. Ele olhava para o irmão, com olhos que mostravam o seu medo e angústia.

- Vai lá, Greg. O moço não vai ser ruim com você, viu? E se for você me chama – disse o mais velho, empurrando gentilmente o irmãozinho em direção de Aioria.

- Vem comigo. É Greg o seu nome, né? - diante da resposta positiva, Aioria continuou – Olha, te garanto que eu não vou judiar de você, e que poderá ver seu irmão sempre que quiser, ta?

Aioria levou o menino pela mão, acenando para Aioros.

- Vamos lá que eu quero tomar café da manhã...Lucano, você é o aluno do Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Qual deles eu não sei...

O menino de cabelos tão loiros quanto o sol e olhos azuis claros sorriu para Shaka, fazendo uma reverência profunda com ambas as mãos para seu mestre, impressionando o Virginiano, que o levou para sua casa rapidamente.

- Dohko, este é Chang, seu novo pupilo. Ele vem da China, como você.

Dohko, apesar de não estar gostando da novidade, pega a mão daquele menino calmo, com olhos e cabelos negros como a noite, contrastando com a pele branca, e o leva pra sua casa.

- Deixa eu ver... quem é o próximo mesmo? – Athena vê Miro se aproximando com um sorriso que poderia ser confundido com um ricto de dor – Ah... Miro, espere aí do lado que sua criança ainda não acordou, está bem?

O Escorpiano não sabia se ficava feliz por não ter visto a cara do pivete que ia ter que cuidar, ou ficava com raiva porque ainda não podia descer e ia ter que aturar a mala da Saori falando...hunf.

- Aioros, seu protegido é o irmão de Gregory, Fredericky.

O menino se dirigiu ao seu mestre com passos firmes, encarando Aioros com os mesmos olhos de seu irmão, colocando os cabelos revoltos para trás.

Aioros sorriu, vendo que apesar de ter apenas doze anos ele já parecia um homenzinho, e lembrou que quando tinha a mesma idade também era assim.

- Shura, leve este menino na marra mesmo. O nome dele é Pablo, e é insuportável.

- Insuportável é usted, sua chata! – resmungou o menino, arrancando risadinhas dos cavaleiros presentes.

Shura, segurando o riso, foi levando o menino de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos verdes para longe de Saori, que estava contando até 100000000 para não matar o menino.

- Olha Kamus, este é Pierre, mas eu acho que ele tem algum problema: ou é surdo mudo ou é autista, porque ele não responde o que eu digo.

Kamus estendeu a mão para o menino, enquanto chamava o menino de cabelos azuis claros, com olhos cor de chumbo. A criança levantou os olhos, e sorrindo pegou na mão de Kamus, que o levou para seu Templo.

- Afrodite, sua criança é esse menino...Yuri

Afrodite olhou com um sorriso nos lábios para aquela criança pequena, de dez anos, com cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verde claros. Apesar de não gostar de crianças, sentiu seu coração apertado ao ver aquele menino frágil, com medo de tudo. O pegou no colo e o levou para casa.

Miro, impaciente,estava do lado de fora, quase explodindo, até que Atena o chamou:

Miro, venha cá conhecer sua criança...

* * *

_Olha, deu um pequeno "pau" no meu pc...Assim, tive que postar de novo!_


	3. A surpresa do Escorpião

**Capítulo III – A surpresa do Escorpião**

Ao entrar no Salão, Miro quase teve um choque: ao invés de um forte garoto, o que o esperava era um menina, com longos cabelos vermelho sangue, com mechas negras, contrastando com seus olhos violetas. A pele conseguia ser tão pálida quanto à de Afrodite, e parecia um ser tão frágil...Como isso foi acontecer?

- Senhora, acho que alguma coisa está errada. Essa coisa aí é uma menina, e 'cavaleiro' é masculino! Não é melhor levar ela pra treinar com a Shina ou a Marin?

- Oras Miro, você está dizendo que eu, Athena, estou errada? Como ousas? Olha que eu te coloco pra servir o Seiya por três meses! E leve esta menina logo, que eu não agüento mais ela! Acho que Ares reencarnou no corpo dela...

Sem entender nada, Miro se aproxima da garota, que se ajoelha e faz uma reverência para ele. Se abaixa e tenta falar com a menina:

- Qual o seu nome, doçura, e de onde vem?

- Primeiro: meu nome é Lilith; Segundo: não sou doçura e nem quero ficar com você; Terceiro: eu nasci na Romênia, e Quarto: não ponha suas mãos nojentas em mim, certo? – disse a menina, enquanto sorria para ele.

Assustado com tanta frieza em um ser tão pequeno, Miro se levantou, ao mesmo tempo que falava:

- Olha, pra seu governo pirralha, eu também não queria ficar com você, mas já que não tem jeito, a gente vai ter que se acostumar um com o outro. – disse, enquanto a pegava no colo.

- Me larga, seu ridículo! Eu quero ir embora daqui!

Mas o choro de Lilith de nada adiantou, e para que ninguém o visse com aquela "coisa", Miro desceu as escadarias na velocidade da luz. Chegando em sua Casa, Miro colocou a menina no chão, e a levou até aposentos que estavam vazios, mas imundos.

- Olha, este é o seu quarto, sua sala e seu banheiro. Se quiser que fique habitável, pegue os produtos de limpeza atrás da cozinha e limpe, certo? – disse o Escorpiano, com um leve sorriso.

Lilith escorregou até o chão, enquanto chorava abraçada aos joelhos. Porque estava ali? Ela só sabia que fazia coisas estranhas, até mesmo para quem morava na terra do Drácula. Mas por nada neste mundo queria ficar ali, numa terra estranha, com gente que não gostava dela.

Fungando, ela se levantou e foi em direção ao ponto que Miro indicara como cozinha. Encontrou o que procurava, e voltou para o quarto. Já que não podia fugir, iria mostrar que era dura, que não iria chorar a toa.

Limpou tudo com esmero, colocando cortinas e lençóis que encontrou em um baú. Ajustou os móveis da forma que achava melhor, e desfez as malas. Quando estava tudo pronto, foi tomar um bom banho.

Miro estranhava o silêncio, e foi até os aposentos da menina com uma caixa nas mãos. Ao entrar, levou um susto; tudo estava arrumado, parecendo uma suíte de hotel. Foi entrando devagarzinho, e deu de cara com uma Lilith mais calma, limpa e cheirosa.

"Hum, até que ela não é tão ruim assim", pensou Miro, olhando para aquele pequeno ser que olhava pela janela, vestindo uma túnica grega branca, que contrastava com seus cabelos. Parecia até uma pintura, de tão bonita que estava a cena.

Fazendo barulho para ser notado, Miro entrou no quarto no mesmo instante que ela se virava. Tentou puxar assunto com a garota, mas ela não parecia interessada em conversar com ele.

Dando de ombros, Miro colocou a caixa no chão e disse que era para ela almoçar, abrir a caixa e vestir o conteúdo, e depois descer para a arena central. Não sabia o que tinha dentro, foram ordens de Athena. Saiu e foi para seu quarto comer.

Lilith comeu rapidamente, e voltou para abrir a caixa. Para sua surpresa tinha uma armadura dentro. Tudo bem, era de ferro e velha, mas era uma armadura, e tinha sido pintada recentemente de vermelho e negro.

Lilith sentiu uma onda de alegria no coração; afinal, ela estava lá para treinar e ficar forte, não é? Vestiu a armadura e desceu correndo as escadas.

Chegando à arena, a menina sentiu como se todos estivessem olhando para ela. Corando, ela se dirigiu até seu mestre, para poder se esconder das atenções. Ao ficar em frente à Miro, Lilith repetiu a reverência que havia executado no Salão do Mestre, deixando todos embasbacados.

- Hei Miro, quem é essa menininha? – perguntou Aioria.

- Esta, meu caro, é minha discípula Lilith, e não é nenhuma menininha. Segundo a Saori o Deus Ares deve ter possuído o corpo dela, para ela ser tão pentelha. – disse Miro, vendo seus amigos cercando os dois.

- Ai que coisinha fofa! Miro, depois eu posso levar ela lá em casa pra brincar com o Yuri? – Afrodite vinha logo atrás de Dohko e se deslumbrava com a beleza da garota.

- Se ela quiser, pode ir. Você quer brincar com o aluno do Afrodite, Lilith?

A menina olhou para aquele ser andrógino, com traços femininos e perguntou para Miro, séria:

- Sensei, isso aí é homem? Eu pensei que era mulher...Ou é algo entre os dois ainda não identificado? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Foi a gota. Até Shaka, que geralmente o mais sério, sentou no chão para rir. Era o máximo! Uma moleca, que tinha só dez anos, estava tirando uma onda gigantesca com Peixes!

- Nossa, Miro! A Chatori tá com raiva de você mesmo...além de te dar uma florzinha pra treinar, a guria tá na TPM! – gargalhava Kanon, enquanto Saga se apoiava em Aioros para levantar do chão.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, e saiu de perto. Tá certo que ele não tinha a aparência máscula do MDM, mas também não merecia ser zoado assim. Yuri percebeu que seu mestre estava chateado, e foi falar com Lilith:

- Ô... como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Lilith. E quem é você?

- Yuri, pupilo de Afrodite de Peixes, o mesmo que você acabou de ofender – vendo que Lilith ia abrir a boca pra falar – Olha, antes que você fale, deixa eu dizer uma coisa: meu mestre é um cara muito legal, que não olha pra mim como se eu fosse uma aberração. Eu não te conheço, não sei porque você falou aquilo, mas eu te digo uma coisa, não é nada legal zoar os outros. Ou fora daqui você é considerada normal?

Lilith sentiu um nó na garganta, e sem pensar muito, saiu correndo atrás de Afrodite, quase derrubando o cavaleiro por ter pulado no colo dele:

- Desculpa Peixinho! Eu fui má, mas nunca mais vou ser, tá? Eu não queria te magoar, saiu sem querer – Lilith foi falando aos borbotões, deixando Afrodite com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Peixinho? Essa também foi boa, Frô! – disse Aioria, antes de levar um chute na canela de Mú.

Miro ficou confuso ao ver a cena. Como ele, a menina era instável e passional. Ia ser difícil de lidar com ela...

* * *

_Antes de mais nada quero agradecer os reviews!_

_Kaolla Chan, é claro que vai ter yaoi! Eu também adoro!_

_XxLininhaxX, eu adorei seu comentário...e eu também tenho vontade de agarrar as crianças!_

_Nem preciso dizer que continua, né?_

_PS: desculpa ademora, mas meu pc num tava funcionando..._


	4. Mentes brilhantes em ação!

**Capítulo IV – Mentes brilhantes em ação!**

Miro andava satisfeito. Após quatro meses treinando Lilith, ela dava mostras de melhoras em suas artes físicas. Tá certo que não era nada agradável ser motivo de gozação por parte dos companheiros, mas a alegria de ver sua pequena aluna se desenvolvendo era o máximo.

Lilith já conseguia quebrar pequenas pedras, com uma força incrível, além de já começar a elevar o seu cosmo através das aulas de controle da mente. O que facilitava era que Afrodite, Mú e Shaka estavam ajudando Miro, pois facilmente este perdia o controle e gritava com a criança. Mas ao contrário da maioria dos pequenos, ela não chorava (pelo menos não na frente dos outros); Lilith mostrava um auto-controle de dar inveja até a Kamus.

Em poucos dias a animosidade entre ela e Miro estava acabada. Miro, afinal, era legal, carinhoso, atencioso e o principal: não a maltratava a torto e a direito. Muito pelo contrário, era o tutor mais cuidadoso de todo o Santuário.

Miro, por sua vez, não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhoso por ter como aluna uma menina que sabia ser carinhosa, até meiga. Não era sempre, mas quando isso acontecia era motivo para farras na Casa de Escorpião, com direito a reunião dos amigos do tutor, já que Lilith só se dava com Yuri, Quíron e Lucano. Os outros pequenos não gostavam de Lilith, e o sentimento era recíproco.

Naquela manhã, como sempre, Lilith estava atrasada para o café e na hora da subida para o Salão do Mestre levou uma trombada com alguém beeem maior que ela: Shura também estava atrasado, e acabou levando um pisão no pé.

- Ui! Calma, chica! Yo também estoy atrasado, e usted no me vê corriendo, si? – disse Shura, sorrindo para a menina, que parecia estar extremamente sem graça.

- Perdoe-me, Senhor...- com uma reverência, Lilith pedia perdão a um Capricorniano surpreso.

- Vem, que eu te levo mais rápido – e antes que Lilith pudesse protestar, ele a pegou no colo e subiu correndo na velocidade da luz.

Ao chegarem no salão, Shura diminuiu a velocidade, e todos puderam ver que menina estava no colo do cavaleiro, causando a maior sensação no Salão. Miro, ao ver a cena, gritou colérico:

- Shura, seu pervertido! Põe a menina no chão!

- É Espanhol...isso se chama pedofilia, sabia? – riu MDM, fazendo com que todos rissem da cara de Shura, que estavas ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Lilith, uma vez no chão, ficou tão vermelha que correu pro colo de Miro, afundando o rosto no ombro dele, totalmente sem graça. O Escorpiano ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo da menina, até que ela pudesse finalmente comer sossegada.

O resto do dia foi de piadas sobre as manias sexuais de Shura, o que faziam com que o dono da décima casa zodiacal ficasse se sentindo o pior dos homens. Afinal, o que tinha demais em levar a pequena para o café? Miro que a deixou pra trás, esquecendo de acordar a criança.

Enquanto o dia corria, Lilith observava seu mestre com o rabo dos olhos, e percebeu que algo estava o atormentando. Usando a intuição feminina de que era dotada, a menina sentiu que Miro estava apaixonado, e o alvo de sua paixão era uma pessoa de quem Lilith gostava muito.

Confusa, a pequena viu que aquele não era o único "casal" que poderia estar junto; existiam outros ali que estavam com os corações apertados por não terem certeza de seu amor.

Acabado o treino, a menina subiu até a oitava Casa para tomar banho. Com roupas limpas, se dirigiu ao Salão do Mestre, e pediu uma audiência com a Deusa. De frente com Saori, a menina se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça no colo da Deusa:

- Senhora, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, meu anjo – sorriu Atena.

-É pecado amar?

- Claro que não, meu bem. O amor é a maior bênção que os mortais receberam dos Deuses – retrucou Saori, surpresa.

- E quando o amor surge entre dois homens? – disse a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Saori ficou emudecida por instantes. Fazendo carinho na cabeça da criança, escolheu as palavras com jeito para não confundir a pequena menina:

- Sabe meu bem, nem todas as pessoas aceitam esse amor. São pessoas preconceituosas, que se esquecem de que, segundo um poeta da terra do Aldebaran, "qualquer maneira de amor vale a pena". Nunca é feio amar, seja entre um homem e uma mulher, dois homens ou duas mulheres.

- Mas Senhora, eu ouvi alguns cavaleiros de prata rirem, chamando o Afrodite de bicha. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu não gostei.

- Lilith, eu sei que existem pessoas que fazem esses tipos de comentários – disse a Deusa, corada – mas não se esqueça de que nunca se deve classificar uma pessoa por sua orientação sexual, mas sim pelo que ela é, como ela é e o que ela representa para você. Está bem?

- Está...é confuso e estranho, mas eu não consigo compreender. Se nós somos todos iguais, e de quem gostamos não tem importância, porque algumas pessoas não aceitam? É errado? – persistiu a menina.

- Não, não é errado . Errado, criança, é não amar. Ou amar e ser covarde e não assumir o amor que sente. Agora vá, que você faz tanta pergunta que parece com o Shun...me deixa com dor de cabeça...

Com suas dúvidas tiradas, Lilith deu um beijo na face de Saori, que podia ser chata e coisa e tal, mas sempre respondia todas as questões que as crianças lhe faziam. Descendo os degraus de dois em dois, Lilith formulava uma idéia mirabolante. Parou na Casa de Peixes, procurando Yuri. Ao achar o menino, disse que precisava falar com ele depois, e o encontraria depois do jantar na arena, que a essa hora estaria vazia.

Desceu até a Casa de Aquário, convocando Pierre para a reunião, e na descida foi chamando Lucano, Giovanni e Quíron. Na hora marcada, todos compareceram no local. E para variar, Lilith foi a última a chegar. Desculpando-se pelo atraso, resolveu começar a explicação:

- ente, é o seguinte: não sei se vocês perceberam mas nossos Mestres estão profundamente apaixonados – ao ver os olhares surpresos ela continuou – É, pelo visto vocês são tão ruim de intuição quanto eu sou de mira...

- Meu Mestre? Apaixonado? Mon Dieu! Quem será a femme que balançou o coração dele? – Pierre estava inconformado.

- Olha, eu acho que sei de quem meu Mestre gosta, mas eu acho que não é recíproco – disse Yuri, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Vendo que Lucano e Quíron estavam boiando, e Giovanni estava rachando o bico de tanto rir, Lilith resolveu esclarecer as coisas de uma vez: 

- Os casais são: Miro e Kamus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, e Shaka e Mu. Pronto? Agora podemos chegar a um ponto comum e juntar eles? Assim eu vou poder dormir em paz, sem o mala do Miro andando pelo Templo de madrugada.

Diante do olhar estarrecido dos amigos, Lilith suspirou, vendo que alguns ali iam causar problemas:

- Mas...você tem certeza? E se estiver errada? E se eles descobrirem alguma coisa? E se der errado? E se...

- Cala boca, Lucano! Você consegue ser mais tonto que o Seiya! – Lilith estava enfurecida com o amigo – Poxa, é claro que eu tenho certeza, e eles não vão descobrir nada, se todos fizerem direito a sua parte no meu plano...

* * *

_Gente, estou adorando escrever essa fic!_

_Lininha, adorei saber que você está acompanhando...Brigadú!_

_E como sempre..._

_Claro que continua!_


	5. As primeiras vítimas

**Capítulo V – As primeiras vítimas**

Com todos cientes dos passos que deviam dar, Lilith resolveu botar o plano em ação. O primeiro casal a ser unido seria Peixes e Câncer, pois Yuri estava cansado de consolar seu Mestre e Giovanni achava que um caso ia melhorar o humor de seu mestre, que se divertia vendo o menino se matar de tanto treinar.

Aquela noite estava quente, e Yuri só esperava pelo sinal de Lucano para prosseguir com sua "cena". Avistando o loiro pela janela, Yuri se levantou e com a cara mais meiga do mundo pediu pro seu mestre:

- Di...faz macarrão?

- Macarrão? Eu? Tá doido? O único que sabe fazer macarrão aqui no Santuário é o Máscara, e duvido que ele faria para nós... – disse Afrodite.

- Então vamos lá pedir pra ele... tenta, vai...

- Era impossível dizer não para aquele rostinho delicado que o olhava com um brilho nos olhos. "Isso vai acabar mal", suspirou Afrodite, mas resolveu descer e tentar.

Lucano, ao ver isso, desceu o mais rápido que pôde e avisou Giovanni, que ficou deprontidão. Com tudo acertado, Lucano foi se encontrar com Lilith, Pierre e Quíron, para terminar de esquematizar o próximo passo do plano.

Na Casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte estranhava o comportamento de Giovanni, que por sua vez estava empenhado em dar uma geral no Templo, arrumando a bagunça de ambos e abrindo as janelas para sair o mau cheiro.

- Ô Vanni...o que ´cê ta fazendo, moleque dos infernos? Caralho, quando eu deixo a casa do jeito que eu gosto, tu vai e acaba com minha alegria...- gritou MDM para o menino, que nem se assustou, pois já estava acostumado com as explosões do Mestre.

- Ah Senhor...é que eu pensei o seguinte: e se vem alguém aqui para pedir passagem? E se for um dos babacas de bronze? Se ele forem correndo contar para Athena o caos que é nossa casa, o Senhor estaria ferrado, e ia ter que pagar uma punição. – disse o moleque na maior cara lavada, e completou: - Mestre, tô com a maior fome...faz macarrão?

- Macarrão? Você querendo comer macarrão? Que milagre é esse? – desconfiou MDM, mas foi para cozinha atender o pedido do garoto.

Nesse exato instante, Afrodite e seu pupilo chegam à Casa de Câncer:

- Oi Máscara...Olha, você sabe que eu sou um zero à esquerda pra cozinhar, e essa peste quer comer macarrão...tem como você me ajudar? – pediu Dite, com todo o seu jeito meigo.

- O que é isso? Epidemia de macarrão? – MDM olhou desconfiado para o pupilo e para aquele menino de cabelo rosa – está bem, entra vai.

Enquanto Máscara cozinhava, Afrodite ficou conversando com ele na cozinha, e os garotos colocaram a mesa. Giovanni pediu para escolher o vinho, e um bem humorado MDM aceitou. Os pivetes entraram na adega de Câncer, que continha vários rótulos maravilhosos, e escolheram o vinho com dosagem alcoólica mais forte.

Na mesa, enquanto os meninos bebiam suco, os adultos enchiam a cara. Sem desconfiarem de nada, Afrodite e MDM ficaram surpresos quando seus alunos tiraram a mesa e foram lavar os pratos, os deixando a sós com a garrafa de vinho.

- Ei, seu moleque até que é simpático, viu – disse um já embriagado Máscara da Morte.

- Valeu... e seu menino até que não é tão terrível quanto eu pensava – retribuiu Afrodite, com o rosto vermelho pelo vinho.

Enquanto eles conversavam e bebiam, os dois meninos olhavam pela janela, esperando para ver se o vinho fazia o efeito desejado. Tiro e queda. Em poucos instantes, Dite pegou na mão de Máscara para agradecer pelo jantar, e enquanto olhava nos olhos do cavaleiro de Câncer, foi se aproximando para um beijo.

Máscara percebeu as intenções de Dite, mas não conseguia se mexer, parecia que estava paralisado pelo olhar de Peixes. Os rostos foram se aproximando e os lábios se tocando, começando um beijo doce e suave.

Yuri, ao ver a cena, puxou Giovanni pelo braço:

- Vem, vamos dormir lá em casa, que essa noite vai ser looonga pra esses dois aí...

- Eu quero ver, porra! Me deixa dar uma espiadinha? – pediu Giovanni, com os olhos fixados na cena.

- Nada disso! Agora é a hora em que nós batemos em retirada, lembra?

Enquanto os dois saíam, o beijo entre Máscara e Afrodite se aprofundava, fazendo com que os braços de MDM estreitassem o cavaleiro de Peixes, o apertando em seu peito. As mãos de Dite, ávidas, retiraram a camisa de Câncer, colocando a pele dos dois em contato, os fazendo estremecer.

MDM parou o beijo, e olhando nos olhos de Dite, despiu o cavaleiro, terminando de tirar as próprias roupas, enquanto empurrava o belo cavaleiro em direção ao seu quarto.

No quarto, Dite se jogou na cama enorme, fazendo caras e bocas sensuais para MDM, que ficava cada vez mais excitado com as poses. Máscara, sem agüentar mais, puxou Dite pelos cabelos, o levando para perto de si.

Sentindo as pernas de Dite em torno de sua cintura, Máscara da Morte beijava a boca e o rosto do cavaleiro, que por sua vez arranhava suavemente as costas do italiano, enquanto correspondia aos beijos e apertos do amado.

- Romeo...Há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso... – gemeu Afrodite, entre beijos.

- Amore mio...io também queria molto ficar com você, capiche?

Pelo visto, seria realmente uma noite comprida aquela...

* * *

_Uau! Postar dois capítulos num só dia não é mole não..._

_Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos..._

_Sheila, obrigada por ser mais do que uma amiga, por ser a irmã que meu coração escolheu!_

_Lininha...vc é um anjo! Como poderia incomodar coim um review? Só incentiva! Já que teve uma idéia parecida, pq não escreve? Aí, quero ser uma das primeiras a ler, hein..._

_Kaolla, "brigadú!" por vc ler minha fic, viu! Adoro saber que tem gente que curte o que escrevo...e pode deixar que vai ter muuuitas cenas de yaoi!_

_Claro que continua!_


	6. O próximo passo

**Capítulo VI – O próximo passo**

Os dias passavam, e já fazia duas semanas que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite namoravam abertamente. Os poucos que se atreveram a tecer comentários maldosos referentes aos dois tiveram que agüentar a fúria incontida de Câncer, que só não matou Misty de Lagarto por conta de seus ciúmes por causa da interferência de Athena.

Ninguém desconfiava que as crianças estavam por trás daquele namoro súbito; muito pelo contrário, todos achavam que os pequenos não ligavam para ligações amorosas.

Somente Miro se preocupava. Lilith estava aérea, não se concentrava em seus treinos e ficava horas olhando pela janela que dava para as escadarias do Santuário, como que procurando algo ou alguém.

Lilith estava feliz por ter aproximado Câncer e Peixes, e mais ainda por ver que o que começara com uma bebedeira virara um namoro tão bonito de se ver. Mas a missão ainda não tinha terminado: ainda haviam outros casais para juntar.

Dessa vez quem ia ser o articulador da trama era Lucano, o menino mais calmo de toda a pivetada. Já estava escuro quando ele viu o sinal dado por Lilith e Giovanni, que estavam segurando os coelhos de estimação de Lucano. Ambos saíram correndo em direção à Casa de Áries, levando os bichinhos com eles.

Lucano se voltou para seu Mestre, que estava preparando comida natural para ele e seu pupilo. Lucano não suportava mais aquela comida, e estava fazendo contagem regressiva para que seu tutor perceber que comida era mais do que broto de bambu e leite de soja.

Fazendo sua melhor cara de coitado, o menino olhou para Shaka enquanto resmungava:

- Senhor, meus coelhos sumiram...Não consigo encontra-los... – e com voz chorosa continuou – Acho que roubaram meus bichinhos...

- Como? Roubo aqui no Santuário? Você enlouqueceu? Imagine, aqui tem um monte de guardas de prontidão, ninguém de fora pode entrar. Você deve ter deixado a porta da gaiola aberta e eles devem ter fugido. Vamos procurar por eles.

- Shaka e seu pupilo saíram, procurando pelas redondezas. Seguiam pelo caminho que levava até a arena, quando encontraram com Yuri, que estava vendo os treinos.

- Yuri, você viu meus coelhinhos? – perguntou Lucano.

- Vi, sim. Eu estava descendo para treinar quando vi uns pontinhos brancos perto da Casa de Áries. Porque vocês não vão ver se eles estão ainda por lá?

Lucano arrastou Shaka até a primeira casa, a fim de ver se os bichos estavam por lá. Quíron já estava esperando, mas aparentou surpresa ao ver o amigo e seu Mestre chegarem.

- Oi Lucano! Boa noite, Senhor. Vieram jantar conosco?

- Quíron, com quem você está falando? – Mú vinha da cozinha enxugando as mãos em um pano – Oras, se não é o senhor "Estou Meditando". O que fazem por aqui? Querem jantar conosco?

- Não é pre... – dizia Shaka, ao ser cortado por seu aluno:

- Mestre Mú, o senhor por acaso viu meus coelhos?

- Ah, quer dizer que aqueles bichos são seus? Eu ia fazer um deles assado, caso ninguém viesse reclamá-los – sorriu Mu, mostrando estar divertido com o caso – Mas já que estão aqui, fiquem para comer com a gente,

- Não é preciso, meu amigo. O jantar está quase pronto em casa.

Mas Shaka não contava com o espevitado Lucano, que podia sentir o aroma gostoso que vinha da cozinha de Áries:

- Ah Mestre...O cheiro está tão bom...Porque não podemos ficar e comer, hein? Eu tô com fome...

- Lucano! Eu já falei que é muito feio pedir! Ainda mais quando temos comida em casa – disse Shaka, rubro de vergonha.

- Deixa, Shaka...é coisa de criança...Vem, vamos comer enquanto está quente. – apaziguou Mú, levando os amigos para a copa.

O jantar era bem diferente do que Lucano estava acostumado: carne assada com legumes e sorvete de sobremesa. Na casa de Áries não havia aquelas comidas naturebas e sem graças que seu Mestre servia para eles. Comeu tanto que Shaka ficou envergonhado:

- Lucano! Pára com isso, senão o Mú vai achar que eu não te dou comida!

- Ih, deixa pra lá, Virgem...eu sei como é criança quando vê comida diferente...lembra de quando a gente veio para o Santuário, que todos nós comíamos o que punham na nossa frente? Então, eles fazem o mesmo...

Estava na hora de começar a fase dois: os dois meninos resolveram brincar no quarto de Quíron, deixando os dois adultos a sós. Antes de saírem, Quíron ligou o rádio, deixando uma música suave tocando.

Sozinhos, Shaka e Mú conversavam sobre seus alunos, sobre os treinos e sobre o caso de Saori e Seya, quando viram que uma tempestade se formava no céu, já caindo os primeiros pingos de chuva.

- Saco! Agora eu vou me molhar todo! – resmungava Shaka, olhando por céu.

- Não vai, não. Porque você e o Lucano não vão sair daqui. Imagine, não tem condições de vocês subirem as escadarias agora. Vão ficar aqui, e sem discussões.

Engolindo em seco, Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, acompanhando o amigo até os aposentos do pequeno. Ao chegarem lá, viram uma cena enternecedora: as duas crianças estavam dormindo abraçadas na cama de Quíron.

- São lindos, não? disse Mú.

- São, mas ao mesmo tempo são tão terríveis...- falou Shaka, sorrindo.

Fechando a porta com cuidado, saíram de lá, indo em direção à sala. Ficaram conversando por um longo tempo, até que o sono veio galopante.

- Olha Shaka, é o seguinte: você pode dormir no sofá, ou dividir a cama comigo. O que você prefere?

- Meu caro Mú...apesar de meditar há anos no chão, eu não curto dormir no sofá...Se não for incômodo, posso ficar no seu quarto?

- Claro que não é incômodo! Você nunca me atrapalha, só me dá alegrias...- disse Mú sorrindo, deixando Shaka constrangido.

Ao chegarem no quarto Shaka ficou bestificado com o tamanho da cama do amigo: era pouca coisa menor que a cama do Miro, e olha que na cama do Escorpião cabiam folgadamente oito pessoas. Olhou para Mú com cara de espanto, enquanto ouvia o amigo:

- Meu, odeio dormir em cama apertada...ainda mais que eu rolo de um lado pro outro..

- Ó, nada de me empurrar, tá? – riu Shaka, enquanto ajudava o amigo a arrumar a cama.

- Tá, engraçadinho. Você fica do lado esquerdo que eu fico do direito.

Os dois se deitaram, mas Shaka não conseguia conciliar o sono. Do seu lado Mú já estava naquele estágio em que o sono começa a dominar o corpo, mas não totalmente. Virando-se de um lado para outro, acabou abraçando o virginiano, que ficou paralisado. Estava numa situação ridícula a seu ver, com seu amigo o abraçando por trás.

Shaka tentou se virar devagar, rezando para Mú não acordar. Mas ao passar o braço por trás da cabeça do Ariano, ficou com a boca encostada na dele. Com o contato, Mú abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Ficaram parados por um minuto, somente se olhando.

Quem teve a iniciativa foi Mú, que sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Shaka pressionou os lábios na boca de Shaka, tentando abrir passagem para um beijo, no que teve sucesso. Um beijo suave, com toda a delicadeza que o Ariano conseguia imprimir. Shaka, embora estivesse paralisado, não resistiu ao contato dos lábios macios de Mú.

Abraçados, se deixaram levar pelo sentimento bom que os levava rumo ao paraíso...

* * *

_Gente, obrigada pelos reviews!_

_Sheilinha querida...diculpa! Num deu pra te avisar! Mas eu vou me redimir, tá? E povo, esperem a fic mais sensacional do mundo galáctico! Será uma parceria entre Kalíope e Margarida!_

_Lininha, desculpa a demora, ok? É que meu pc tava bichado...sabe como é...só consegui postar hj, mas pretendo postar o próximo capítulo amanhã..._

_Cating misao-chang. gostei muito do seu review...minha fic estárá sempre de portas abertas a você! Pode dar aquela espiadinha quando quiser!_

_Claro ...que continua!_


	7. 7: Gelo e Fogo

**Capítulo VII – Gelo e Fogo**

Se Máscara da Morte e Afrodite andando de mãos dadas já causou frisson, imagine então a cara de todos quando Shaka e Mú apareceram aos beijos na arena central. Até Aioros, que nunca mexia com os amigos, não resistiu à piada:

- Ei, o Santuário virou ninho de amor, é? Até os mais "santos" da turma estão se enrabichando...

- O que foi, tá com inveja, Aioros? – brincou Kamus – Quem sabe uma das amazonas pode te consolar. Ou quem sabe algum cavaleiro abandonado e de mau gosto...

Os risos se propagaram, e até Dohko riu com eles. Kamus era um cavaleiro que sempre estava de bom humor, ácido mas sincero. O único que não se importava com as brincadeiras de mau gosto do aquariano era Shaka, mas esse era café com leite, na opinião dos colegas, afinal vivia meditando.

Miro , que estava próximo, ouviu a gracinha do amigo, mas não gostou, afinal Lilith estava perto:

- Ei Kamus, se toca! Tem crianças por aqui, sabia? Deixa de ser pervertido!

- Ah, e olha quem está tentando me dar lição de moral...Miro! Só porque você virou um chato, não pense que eu irei fazer o mesmo!

- Eu, chato? Eu sempre fui muito legal, isso sim! Você, que de uns tempos pra cá tem ficado muito besta, tá!

- Me diz, há quanto tempo a gente não sai pra beber? Hein? Fala! – vendo que o amigo estava desconcertado, Kamus continuou – Tá vendo, nem se lembra! Para ser preciso, desde que essa peste aí entrou no Santuário!

- QUÊ? Não ouse falar assim da minha pupila, Kamus de Aquário! Ela é a criança mais meiga de todo esse Santuário...

- Como? Rárárá! Essa é boa – Kamus mal podia se agüentar em pé de tanto rir – Você não sai mais com a gente, nem pra ir na boate. Só tem tempo agora pra essa pirralha...Que por sinal é um terror!

Lilith sabia que Kamus estava revelando seus sentimentos mais profundos por motivos escusos, por isso não se importou em ser chamada de peste, muito menos de terror. Sabia que não era flor que se cheire, mas tinha de prosseguir com o plano, já que Quíron estava fazendo a parte dele...

- Ei, amigos...não vamos brigar, sim? Tá ficando ridículo...- pediu Aioros.

- Nada, Aioros...o problema desses dois é paixão recolhida – comentou Afrodite, fazendo todos rirem – Deixa, que daqui a pouco eles se pegam e resolvem isso na cama...

- Na minha terra a gente fala que "em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher" – arrematou Aldebaran, fazendo Saga e Aioria sentarem para rir.

- Pára com palhaçada, porra! Num tô achando a mínima graça – gritou Miro, ficando vermelho – Primeiro que eu e o iceberg aí somos só amigos, e segundo que vocês não tem mais nada pra fazer, do que especular a vida dos outros? Vou comprar um gato pra cada um de vocês, isso sim...

- Gato? Pra quê? – Shaka não tinha entendido.

- Assim além da suas vidas, vão Ter mais sete vida pra cuidar! E deixa eu ir embora que você estão malas hoje...Kamus, depois a gente conversa, porque agora eu tô doido é pra arrancar a tua cabeça.

Virando-se, Miro chamou Lilith e saiu da arena, pisando duro de raiva. A menina nem se mexeu.

- Qual é Lilith? Tô te chamando, vem. Vamos subir pra casa, tomar um banho e assistir tv. Anda!

- Não vou a lugar nenhum – disse calmamente a menina, enquanto seu mestre arregalava os olhos – É, você ouviu bem, mestre. Primeiro resolva seus problemas com o senhor Kamus, depois poderemos ir para casa. Estarei na arena menor, treinando com Lucano, sim?

Estupefatos, os cavaleiros de ouro aplaudiram a menina, que saía rápido da arena.

Miro estava de boca aberta, assim como Kamus. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer. A situação estava constrangedora, e ambos ficaram olhando para o chão, mudos.

- Ei, não escucharan la chica? Podem ir! Tienen que hablar, e que seja rápido! – Shura esbravejava enquanto empurrava eles – Ustedes pueden conversar en sua casa, Miro. Já!

Nenhum dos dois ousou contrariar o espanhol; saíram silenciosamente a caminho da casa de escorpião. Ao entrarem na mansão, Miro se encaminhou para a cozinha, na sua opinião o ambiente mais aconchegante da casa. Kamus o seguiu, sem saber direito o que falar.

- Miro, desculpa pelo o que eu te falei, tá? Saiu sem querer, quando eu vi, já tinha falado – murmurou Kamus, sem jeito.

- Como? Você me ofende, fala mal da minha pupila, e depois vem me pedindo desculpas assim de cara lavada? – Miro perguntou de voz baixa, o que preocupou Kamus. O aquariano sabia que quando Miro estava com raiva ou nervoso seu tom de voz abaixava, até o som sair estrangulado.

- Miro...Não sei o que aconteceu, juro. Tá, eu assumo que não vou muito com a cara da moleca, mas nunca iria falar dela daquele jeito, e muito menos na frente de todos. Ah, sei lá o que me deu...

Kamus sentou em uma cadeira, e apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, os ombros subindo e descendo acompanhando o choro. Miro o fitava, com o coração estrangulado, sem saber o que fazer. Seu coração mandava que ele amparasse Kamus, mas o orgulho o dizia para não dar o braço a torcer. Quando viu seu melhor amigo levantar os olhos para ele, não resistiu aqueles olhos azuis límpidos:

- Ah Kamus...você sabe que eu não consigo ficar longe de você...- disse, enquanto se ajoelhava na frente do aquariano, o abraçando – Você é o único que me entende, meu amigo...

- É só isso que você vê em mim? Um amigo? – perguntou Kamus, com a voz entrecortada.

- Como? Não entendi – Miro estava corado.

- Entendeu sim, que você não é besta – Kamus fitava o chão, com vergonha – Há muito tempo que eu queria te falar do que vai aqui dentro – disse, apontando o coração – Eu te amo, Miro... – murmurou Kamus.

- ...! Kamus, eu...- começou Miro, mas foi logo cortado por Kamus:

- Eu sei, você nunca pensou em mim como algo mais do que seu amigo, e eu me sentia feliz em só estar perto de você. Mas é que eu preciso de mais, entende? E se for pra sofrer te vendo perto, mas não podendo te tocar, é melhor eu me afastar de você.

Kamus se levantou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. Mas a mão de Miro em seu ombro o deteve:

- Kamus, não vai. Eu preciso de você – falou baixinho o escorpião – eu também te amo...mas nunca tive coragem para te falar...

Kamus se voltou para Miro, com um sorriso incrédulo bailando em seus lábios. Não podia acreditar que ele também o queria. Antes que Miro pudesse prosseguir, se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos de Miro, iniciando um beijo suave, que rapidamente se tornou sensual e lascivo.

Miro passou as mãos pelo peito de Kamus, tirando a túnica que impedia de sentir a pele do amado, e pôs a mão em cima do coração do aquariano, sentindo o leve pulsar se transformar em batuque de escola de samba. Com uma mão, Kamus segurava os cabelos do escorpião, e com a outra apertava sua cintura, o trazendo para perto de si.

Enquanto isso, na arena...

Lilith estava treinando com Lucano, quando sentiu que tudo ia bem em casa. Sorrindo, se aproximou do amigo, e o abraçou, dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Meu caro, terminamos o serviço sujo...agora, é hora de deitar e rolar! Por falar em deitar, posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

* * *

_Gentem, escrever essa estória! _

_Meus ninos não são o máximo?_

_Sheila, nossa fic será o máximo! Breve estaremos publicando a melhor estória do planeta.._

_Claro que continua!_


	8. Caça e caçador

**Capítulo VIII – Caça e caçador**

Se tudo ia bem com os casais formados e seus pupilos, o mesmo não podia ser dito a respeito de Aioros. O cavaleiro estava sempre no mundo da lua, fazendo com que até Shaka perdesse a paciência com ele. Até seu irmão Aioria estava estranhando esse comportamento.

O único que sabia da verdade era Miro. Um dia, sem saber a quem recorrer, e sabendo que o escorpiano era o único que ia ouvi-lo sem tirar sarro ou correr pra espalhar pelo Santuário, resolveu se abrir com ele:

- O que eu faço, Miro? Eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça! Já tentei até banho frio, mas ai é que eu fico mais excitado ainda! O que eu faço, Miro?

- Calma cara! Não fica assim...Poxa, eu sei que é difícil gostar de alguém e não ter coragem para contar, mas no seu caso é mais fácil, afinal ela é mulher...bom, pelo menos eu espero que não tenha bigodes...- riu Miro, fazendo com que Aioros ficasse mais descontraído.

- Eu até pensei em pedir para Athena me mandar em missão para algum lugar beeem longe...

- Nem pense! E quem eu ia atormentar – Miro sorria para o amigo – Você já tentou falar com ela?

- De jeito nenhum! Meu irmão é apaixonado por ela, cara! Não posso ignorar os sentimentos dele assim.

- Que sentimentos? Afinal, ele não fode nem sai de cima – Aioros riu da besteira do amigo – Ele não sabe o que quer, nem quem quer. Diz pra quem quiser ouvir que a Marin é o amor da vida dele, mas na primeira oportunidade sai correndo pro bordel mais próximo! Oros, esquece seu irmão e focaliza nela!

- Vou pensar nisso – disse Aiorios enquanto saía.

O que eles não contavam é que Lilith estava escutando tudo, de cima da laje da mansão. Apesar de gostar de Aioria, não conseguia disfarçar que seu preferido entre os irmãos era Aioros, que sempre sorria para ela, e tinha a paciência que seu mestre não tinha para ensinar golpes novos.

Com isso na cabeça, saiu discretamente de casa e foi à procura de Lucano. Este tinha motivos para sorrir à toa. Afinal, desde que Mú e Shaka começaram a namorar que ele comia comida de gente, nada de mato. Só não conseguia escapar do leite de soja...

- Oi Lu...tá fazendo o que de bom? – Lilith perguntou numa vozinha meiga, deixando o menino desconfiado:

- Li, o que você quer?

- Credo! Nem posso mais cumprimentar meu amigo que ele já diz que quero alguma coisa – Lilith tentou fazer cara de ofendida, mas Lucano caiu na gargalhada, assim como ela.

- Fala logo, criatura...o que quer que eu faça que eu não vou poder dizer não? – perguntou Lucano rindo.

Em pouco tempo Lilith explicou o plano, e os dois saíram correndo rumo à arena.

Enquanto isso, na arena...

Marin estava encostada numa pilastra, enquanto observava Ikky derrubar um aspirante à cavaleiro. Mas seu pensamento ia longe...Shina viu a sombra que passava pelo rosto da amiga, e se aproximou para conversar:

- Planeta Terra chamando...planeta Terra chamando...Ei, Marin!

- Hã? O que foi? – Marin perguntou, saindo de seu estado letárgico – Ah, é você, Shina...

- Claro que sou eu! Quem pensou que fosse, o Aioria? – riu Shina.

- Não, eu nem sei o que eu pensava...- suspirou Marin.

- Nossa, hoje você tá filosófica, hein.. Mas ó, o Miro pediu pra te dizer que ele quer falar com você lá no bosque, perto do lago.

- O Miro? O que ele quer comigo? – Marin franziu a testa.

- Sei lá! Vai ver quer fofocar...Ah vai lá e depois me conta, tá? – Shina disse, enquanto ia para o centro da arena.

Marin se encaminhou para o local indicado pela amiga, e encontrou Miro lá, sentado em uma pedra. Sorrindo, o cavaleiro se levantou e foi até a amiga. Abraçou ela, a levando até a pedra em que ele estava sentado. Os dois se sentaram de frente um para o outro, e Miro começou a falar:

- Marin, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, né? E sabe o quanto eu me preocupo contigo...

- Sim Miro, você é um dos meu amigos dentro deste Santuário. Desde que eu cheguei aqui você é um dos único que me vê como gente. Mas porque você me chamou?

- Me diz, uma coisa...você e o Aioria, como estão?

- Hã? Como assim? Nós não temos nada...- Marin estava corada.

- Hum...e o seu coração, está ocupado ou livre? – Miro perguntou sorrindo.

- Bom...ah, pra falar a verdade, não sei! – Marin reprimiu um soluço – Miro, eu estou me sentindo tão sozinha! Pensei que o Aioria quisesse alguma coisa séria comigo, mas ele não se decide!

- Marin, escuta...eu sei que é difícil o que você está passando, mas que tal abrir seus horizontes? Não tem só o Oria de homem nesse Santuário não viu – Miro arrancou uma risada da amiga – tem os cavaleiros de bronze, os de prata, os de ouro...e o Aioros...

- Aioros? O irmão do Aioria? Você tá brincando, né? – Marin fitava Miro confusa.

- Não, não estou. Marin, ele veio me procurar porque não conseguia te tirar da cabeça. Ele está apaixonado por você, Marin – Miro olhou nos olhos de Marin, e viu lágrimas se formando – Ai Marin, ele não é tão feio assim pra você chorar, né?

- Seu bobo! Não estou chorando por isso – disse Marin, rindo – é que eu nunca pensei que alguém, um dia, pudesse se apaixonar por mim...

- Porque não? Você é maravilhosa, minha amiga! É inteligente, simpática, capaz, linda... Oros é que tem bom gosto, sabe reconhecer o seu valor.

- eu não sei...sempre esperei o Oria se decidir, nunca olhei para ninguém...tenho medo de estragar a amizade que tenho com o Oros.

- Não tenha, Marin! Onde está a águia que tanto impressionou meu amigo? – Miro chacoalhava a moça pelos ombros – Escuta Marin, o amor não é algo que a gente compra no mercado e começa a usar, viu? É algo que a gente constrói todos os dia, devagar. O que começa como uma atração, ou uma paixão, pode evoluir para algo maior, mais profundo. Porque você não "se" dá uma chance de ser feliz?

- Mas...e o Aioria? O que vou dizer a ele?

- Nada. Porque você não deve explicações a ele. Você não tem nada com ele. Ele vai ficar chateado no começo, mas vai entender.

- Será?

-Claro que vai. Confia em mim. Agora vai, enxuga essas lágrimas e vá até a casa de Sagitário. Oros deve estar chorando até agora.

- Mas o que eu falo pra ele?

- Não fale. Aja.

Marin sorriu, abraçou o amigo e saiu correndo para a escadaria do Santuário, indo até a nona casa. Encontrou um Aioros cismado, sentando em uma poltrona próxima à janela observando as nuvens, somente com uma calça de moletom. Em seu rosto se viam as marcas de lágrimas, principalmente pelos olhos vermelhos. Ao ver Marin parada no pórtico da mansão, com o rosto corado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu coração disparou:

- Marin, aconteceu alguma coisa? – se esforçou em falar, se aproximando da amazona.

- Er...Aioros eu vim falar com você... – Marin se lembrou das palavras de Miro: "Não fale. Aja" – Oros...

Marin aproximou-se do sagitariano, e retirou a máscara. Aioros ficou de boca aberta, vendo a beleza da ruiva assim tão próxima. A águia colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, e ficou na ponta dos pés para encostar sua boa na dele, bem devagar.

Aioros não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Puxou a amazona de encontro ao seu peito, e com uma das mãos acariciou os cabelos dela. Marin arranhou suavemente as costas de Oros com as unhas afiadas, fazendo ele estremecer.

- Marin...eu te amo, meu amor...- murmurou Aioros, pouco antes de pegar ela no colo e levar para o quarto...de onde saíram somente no dia seguinte...

* * *

_Ninas, brigadú! É importante saber que minha estória está agradando..._

_Linhinha, vc é um anjo, sabia? Espero que goste deste capítulo!_

_Sheilinha...prepare o coração! Tem mais emoções vindo por aí..._

_Claro que continua!_


	9. A cobra dá o bote

**Capítulo IX – A cobra dá o bote**

Marin e Aioros foram a nova sensação do Santuário; afinal, todos esperavam há anos pelo desenrolar da trama entre a águia e Aioria, que por sinal não ficou sequer um dia magoado com a moça ou com o irmão. Reconheceu os próprios erros, e admitiu que errou ao não se pronunciar antes à moça.

Quem não gostou nada da história foi Shina, afinal ela perdeu a companheira de baladas e treinos. Tá certo que ela gostava o Aioros, mas não era mesma coisa...A cobra estava de saco cheio: além do Santuário estar cheio de casais apaixonados, garantindo assim um nível de melação maior que o estômago dela podia agüentar, sua melhor amiga era uma apaixonada.

Treinando sozinha, Shina não sentiu a aproximação de Quíron, que ia para a arena menor se encontrar com os amigos para treinar. Percebeu a inquietação que tomava conta da amazona, e passou por ela sem fazer barulho. Ao se encontrar com Lilith, Lucano, Yuri, Giovanni e Pierre contou o que se passava na arena principal.

Quem teve a idéia, por incrível que pareça, foi Giovanni, que estava cansado de não ter o que fazer:

- Meu, eu vi um filme ontem na tv, e acho que a gente podia adaptar...

- Que filme? – Lucano só podia assistir tv quando seu mestre dormia na casa de Áries.

- "Bruxa de Blair"...mas cada um aqui vai ter uma tarefa...topam?

- Claro, carcamano! – Lilith adorava provocar o italiano – Mas exatamente o que teremos que fazer?

Dias depois...

Shina acordou com batidas na porta, e ficou puta da vida. Odiava acordar cedo, e queria matar o fulano ou a sicrana que estivesse batendo em sua porta. Escancarou a porta, enquanto gritava:

- QUE FOI, CARALHO?

E se deu mal...quem estava parado na porta do seu quarto era o mestre do Santuário, Shion. Ele estava bem humorado, e por isso não repreendeu a amazona:

- Sou eu, Shina. Desculpe-me acordar você a esse horário, mas o assunto que me traz aqui é grave. – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Acontece que eu preciso que você vá até a floresta, para averiguar alguns incidentes estranhos que andam ocorrendo por lá.

- Sim, senhor. Irei me arrumar e em seguida irei até lá.

- Ah, e você terá companhia, sim?

- Como? Quem ? – perguntou a moça.

- Por mim – respondeu Kanon, que estava encostado em uma árvore próxima – e saiba que, como você, não estou nada satisfeito com isso...preferia trabalhar sozinho.

- Não temos tempo para isso. Apresse-se, Shina. Quero que partam antes do amanhecer.

Shion se afastou, deixando Shina e Kanon com caras amarradas. A moça deu de ombros, e se afastou da porta, indo em direção ao seu quarto, onde se trocou rapidamente. Pegando uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa, foi se encontrar com o marina, que já estava cochilando:

- Acorda, palhaço! – Shina deu um "pedala" em Kanon, que abriu os olhos assustado – Vamos logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer...

- Me lembre de agradecer companhia tão gentil ao Shion... – resmungou Kanon.

Os dois se encaminharam à floresta por um caminho tortuoso, cheio de falhas na estrada. Andavam sem dizer uma palavra, como se fossem dois estranhos, não como companheiros de Santuário.

Kanon parecia ser o mais contrariado. Apesar de não ter nada contra a amazona, não gostava de ter sua companhia em uma missão. Na realidade, tinha medo dela, afinal seu comportamento era imprevisível, nunca se podia dizer que se ela gostava de alguém ou não. A única pessoa que conseguia entrar em seu "mundo" era Marin, mas esta agora estava ocupada demais com seu namoro com o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Shina também não estava empolgada em trabalhar com Kanon; para ela ele era sempre motivo de desconfianças. Não tinha sido ele que tramou contra Athena na batalha de Poseidon? Não, ele ainda não era digno de confiança, apesar de Miro atestar sua lealdade, e Athena ter lhe perdoado.

Após algumas horas de caminhada entraram na floresta. Apesar do sol já estar alto, dentro da mata não se via muita luz, por conta da copada das árvores serem muito cerradas e próximas. O escuro tornava o ambiente ainda mais perturbador, com animais protegidos dos olhos humanos prontos para atacar.

A amazona estremeceu ao ouvir um uivo próximo à ela, vindo de uma moita coberta por teias de aranha. Por uma fração de segundo teve medo, e se odiou por isso. Kanon, a seu lado, percebeu e gostou: "Quer dizer que a toda poderosa cobra sente medo? Essa é boa...".

Calados, os dois sentiam a força de seus cosmos se alterando, com a perspectiva de se encontrarem com algum perigo. Kanon suava, enquanto abria caminho com as mãos pela trilha cheia de pedras e buracos, receoso. Shina vinha atrás, caminhando cuidadosamente. Uma clareira podia ser vista de onde eles estavam, e o marina se encaminhava para ela.

Uma casa velha, com as janelas trancadas por tábuas, era a única coisa que tinha naquela clareira. A casa aparentava estar abandonada há anos, sem que viva alma aparecesse por lá. Kanon e Shina se entreolharam, e foram para perto da construção, afim de saber se tinha alguém ali.

Ao se aproximarem, ambos sentiram-se observados. Dando as costas um para o outro, afim de se protegerem de um ataque, foram andando em círculos até chegarem perto da porta. Um gemido lúgubre podia ser ouvido perto, o que deixou Shina arrepiada e com medo.

Sem que eles pudessem perceber, uma sombra se projetou para cima deles, e o mais inacreditável era que essa sombra possuía rosto e formas humanas. Kanon, ao ver isso, não se conteve:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – e quase desmaiou, sendo amparado por Shina:

- Grande guerreiro que o Shion me arrumou, viu...

Horrorizados, os dois viram diversas sombras saírem da floresta e do chão, indo diretamente para eles. Shina arrastou Kanon para dentro da casa e fechou a porta, com medo do que poderia acontecer. O marina estava se recuperando do susto deitado no chão, enquanto Shina se sentava ao seu lado:

- O que foi aquilo, Shina? Fantasmas?

- Cala a boca, Kanon! Fantasmas não existem, saco!

- Não? E aquilo, o que era? Efeitos especiais? – perguntou o marina, tremendo.

- Escuta Kanon, 'cê é realmente um guerreiro do mar? Parece mais um garotinho chorão...

- Shina, eu sou do mar, entende? E no mar não costumamos ver almas penadas brotarem das águas, sabe?

- Do que você tem tanto medo, afinal? Já não esteve no inferno? Então não devia ter tanto medo...

- Tá, só que lá eu não fiquei cara a cara com nenhum defunto, tá? – Kanon estava realmente impressionado.

Shina não queria admitir, mas também ficara com medo. Antes que pudesse articular algo para falar, ouviu-se um trovão bem próximo a eles. A moça deu um pulo, indo parar perto do rapaz, que a segurou pelos ombros:

- Calma, Shina...é só um raio, não precisa ficar com medo – disse Kanon, enquanto abraçava a cobra, fazendo o rosto dela ser comprimido contra seu peito forte.

Idéias estranhas passaram pela cabeça da amazona. Por mais estranho que pareça, estava gostando do contato com o corpo do marina, sentindo o leve pulsar do coração dele. Sem saber porque estava fazendo aquilo, passou um braço por trás da cabeça dele, enquanto levantava seu rosto.

Kanon não tinha reação; aquela não era a Shina que ele conhecia. Podia sentir os seios dela comprimidos contra seu tórax, o que fazia seus hormônios entrarem em ebulição. A amazona estava passando os lábios pelo pescoço dele, fazendo com que cada pelo do seu corpo se eriçasse. Sentiu a mão dela acariciar seus cabelos, passando a arranhar suavemente sua nuca. Foi aí que sentiu o despontar de uma ereção...

Esquecendo de tudo, inclusive do terrível humor daquela mulher, Kanon abaixou a cabeça, colando sua boca na dela, roubando um beijo longo e quente, que fez o corpo de ambos estremecer. E foi só o começo...

* * *

_Lininha, será que este casal te deixa feliz? Ah, e continua a escrever...eu li as suas estórias e adorei!_

_Cating, vou pensar no assunto...mas confesso: tb amo o Oria!_

_Sheilinha, tb te amo! Valeu pela força!_

_Continua...claro!_


	10. Tempestade se formando

**Capítulo X – Tempestade se formando**

Apesar de as relações amorosas entre os cavaleiros de ouro estarem sendo comentadas por todos, Miro estava mesmo era preocupado com Lilith. A menina tinha um ótimo desenvolvimento físico, mas algo impedia seu desenvolvimento mental. Por mais que Miro tentasse, ajudado por Mú e Shaka, não conseguia fazer Lilith progredir.

Cerca de duas semanas depois queShina e Kanoncomeçaram a namorar, Lilith estava treinado na arena com Miro, enquanto todos os aprendizes estavam treinando com seus mestres. Depois de treinos leves, os cavaleiros resolveram sortear entre seus alunos quem iria enfrentar quem, em pequenos duelos.

Os sorteados foram: Giovanni e João, Lucano e Pierre, Quíron e Greg, Fred e Chang, Yuri e Gustav, e Pablo e Lilith. Como Nikos estava sendo treinado por Kanon nos fundamentos marinas, ele não treinava com os outros. Após o sorteio, os pares se separaram para lutar.

Pablo se sentia humilhado por ter de lutar com uma menina. Exceto Lucano, Giovanni, Pierre,Yuri e Quíron, os meninos riam dele, dizendo que iria ter de lutar com uma mão nas costas. Miro e Shura se aproximaram, para dar início ao combate:

- Tudo certo? Já sabem as regras, né? – perguntou Miro – Sem mordidas, unhadas nem puxões de cabelos.

- E lembrem-se de que es solo um treino, si? No quiero que ustedes se machuquem - Shura falava – tudo bem, podem começar.

Pablo e Lilith ficaram se encarando, enquanto giravam pela área destinada a eles. Sem pressa nenhuma. Era como uma caçada: ambos examinavam os defeitos e qualidade do oponente, esperando por uma brecha para atacar. Pablo se movimentava como um toureiro, enquanto Lilith tinha os movimentos macios de uma pantera.

Pablo deu o primeiro passo, dando um soco que passou raspando pelo queixo de Lilith. A menina se esquivou, concentrando sua força em um golpe na altura do estômago que atingiu o garoto em cheio, fazendo com que ele tombasse para trás.

Surpreso e furioso, Pablo se levantou de um pulo, correndo para cima da menina, que se esquivava e batia, rodando em volta do menino, que de tão raivoso estava vermelho. Vendo que ele vinha bem de frente, ela foi indo para trás, apoiando o pé em uma coluna enquanto subia pela parede com os pés. Vendo que o menino já estava perto, se jogou com toda a força que tinha em cima dele, acertando em cheio o peito dele com os pés, arremessando o espanhol para a arena do lado, que estava ocupada por Giovanni e João, interrompendo a luta dos dois.

Pablo se levantou atordoado, sem saber ao certo onde estava. Só sabia que estava com muita raiva daquela garota petulante, e gritou:

- Bueno! Si usted puede bater así, deve ser porque eres na verdad um hombre!

Ao ouvir a exclamação do menino, Lilith perdeu a cabeça. Foi caminhando devagar em direção à Pablo, que estranhou a reação da garota.

Ela andava de cabeça erguida, com os olhos totalmente vermelhos. A cada passo que ela dava o que tivesse ao redor dela começava a voar, fazendo com que até pedras quebrassem sem ao menos que encostassem nelas. Miro e Shura estavam atônitos, sem saber se detinham a menina ou se socorriam o menino. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam perplexos, sem saber que atitude tomar.

Ao chegar próxima à Pablo, Lilith saiu do chão. O menino estava aterrorizado, com os olhos arregalados, vendo sua adversária levitar como se tivesse asas. Com uma das mãos, Lilith levantou Pablo na sua frente, o arremessando a aproximadamente vinte metros além. Desesperado, o menino levantou e tentou fugir, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Sentia como se todo seu corpo fosse comandado por forças invisíveis, como se tivesse se tornado um fantoche. Ao olhar nos olhos de Lilith, foi como se tivesse um pesadelo, e gritava a plenos pulmões.

Miro não reconhecia sua pupila. Aquela não era uma menina, mas sim uma mulher no comando de seu poder. A cosmo energia emanada dela era tanta que deixava os cavaleiros que estavam em volta estarrecidos.

Lilith só voltou ao normal ao ouvir a voz irritante de Saori, a chamando de volta pra realidade:

- Ai que zica, viu...Logo agora que a novela estava emocionante...O quê? Que que essa menina tá fazendo? Só eu posso fazer esse bando de pivete sofrer aqui, viu? Desce logo, já!

Ao ouvir tão meigo pedido, Lilith foi tomando posse de suas faculdades mentais novamente. Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão, mas se sentiu tão fraca que quase caiu. Kamus, que estava perto, a segurou, a pegando no colo. Delicadamente o cavaleiro de Aquário a levou para o colo de Miro, que só não era o mais pálido porque neste quesito perdia para Pablo, que estava no colo de Shura.

Athena, com toda a sua educação, foi logo dizendo:

- Caraca! Eu não posso nem assistir televisão que esse povinho já apronta! Saco, bem que eles podiam ter morrido de vez, porque aí eu economizava com o médico, né? Aiaiai! Bom, acho melhor levar esses pivetes pra casa...Vô indo que o Seya vai fazer massagem nos meus pés enquanto eu assisto a novela...

Miro segurava Lilith nos braços, apertando a cabeça dela de encontro ao peito, sentindo um aperto no coração. O que realmente aconteceu?


	11. A bonança

**Capítulo XI – A bonança**

Miro estava sentado na poltrona, vendo Lilith dormir na cama do Escorpião. A pele da garota estava mais pálida do que o normal, fazendo com que o contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos ficasse maior ainda.

Nunca tinha imaginado que isso podia acontecer com "sua" menina. Tá certo que no começo ele não gostava dela, nem tinha ficado contente em cuidar de uma pirralha. Mas os olhos violetas dela, ora frios ora radiantes, o haviam cativado. O sorriso instável era o maior trunfo daquele pequeno ser.

Aioros e Fred haviam passado por lá, assim como Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aldebaran e Kamus, juntamente com seus pupilos. Mú e Shaka tinham mandado recados dizendo que iriam depois para ajudar na recuperação da menina. Saga tinha ido contar pra Kanon, e os dois eram esperados mais tarde, assim como Dohko.

Miro não conseguia atinar o que teria acontecido com sua garota. "Será que Ares dominou ela?" pensava o Escorpiano, mas não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão. Tinha receio de que seu medo se tornasse real: que Athena retirasse a menina de sua guarda.

Com um suspiro, Miro levantou e arrumou a colcha dela. Ia saindo quando ouviu aquela vozinha suave:

- Mestre Miro...o senhor vai me mandar de volta pra casa?

- Não meu bem...- Miro tinha sentado na cama, pegando as mãos dela – Não tenho a menor intenção de te mandar pra casa, tá? Não precisa ficar com medo.

Com os olhos marejados, Lilith disse:

- Mestre, o senhor também tem medo de mim? Porque eu juro que nunca mais faço nada, tá? Eu juro!

- Lilith, não precisa se preocupar...eu não tenho medo de você...- disse Miro, emocionado

Enquanto Miro conversava com Lilith, Shura tentava acalmar Pablo, que ainda estava assustado com os acontecimentos do dia:

- Acalmate! Diga, o que usted viu nos ojos dela que te transtornou tanto así?

- Señor, lo juro! Era cómo se el fuego de los infernos estuviesse en su alma! Yo ví la muerte!

- No seja dramático, Pablo! Cómo así, la muerte? Ella es sólo una niña...Por acaso tienes miedo de una chica?

- No tengo miedo...sólo pavor! – chorava Pablo, enquanto escondia o rosto cam as mão.

"Tengo que hablar com Miro! Sólo el para me decir o que está acontecendo!" pensava Shura. Com essa idéia, chamou Aioros para cuidar do Pablo enquanto ele ia até a casa de escorpião para conversar com Miro.

Ao chegar na oitava mansão, Shura foi entrando enquanto chamava pelo amigo. Como ninguém respondia, ele ia entrando cada vez mais, até ver uma porta aberta. Foi entrando, mas não estava preparado para a cena que via: Lilith estava deitada, com uma camisola transparente, que pendia de um dos ombros. Os cabelos soltos dava um ar diáfano para ela, como se fosse uma ninfa. E o que mais o impressionava era a beleza que aquela cena tinha, com o perfil infantil mais belo de que podia se lembrar.

Pigarreou, chamando a atenção da menina, que estava com o olhar perdido. Corada, ela levantou o edredon, cobrindo seu corpo. Sem levantar o rosto, disse:

- Senhor, meu mestre está tomando banho em seu quarto. O senhor poderia esperar na sala, por gentileza?

- Er...Espero, sí...e usted, cómo estás? – disse Shura, encabulado.

- Estou muito bem, como pôde observar. E agora, se me der licença, eu irei me arrumar.

Shura, perplexo, acenou com a cabeça e se encaminhou para a sala, onde se jogou no sofá. Antes que Miro chegasse, a menina se arrumou e foi até a sala. Trajando uma túnica comprida branca, serviu o espanhol com um copo de vinho e voltou para seu quarto.

Miro entrou na sala, e deu de cara com o amigo:

- Ei, que 'cê tá fazendo aqui, zé? Eu pensei que estaria cuidando daquele peste...

- No hable así de Pablo. El está muy assustado, e yo decidi vir até aqui para te preguntar se usted sabe o que houve com sua niña.

Sem jeito, Miro olhou para Shura e desabafou:

- Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. Nem tenho idéia. Mas adoraria saber, porque Lilith ainda está de cama, sem forças.

- Como así? Ella veio até aqui e me serviu vinho...

Miro, atordoado, saiu correndo para dentro da mansão, em direção aos aposentos de Lilith, com o espanhol atrás. No quarto, perto da cama, a menina estava estendida no chão, com o rosto transparente mostrando os vasos sangüíneos. Um filete de sangue escorria da boca dela, e a pulsação era muito fraca.

Quase chorando, o escorpião a levantou devagar, sentindo o seu próprio coração apertar ao ver como sua menina estava fraca. Levou ela para seu quarto, e a colocou na imensa cama. Em se virar, disse para Shura:

- Espanhol, peloamordeZeus, vai buscar ajuda!

Sem dizer nada, Shura saiu correndo, gritando por ajuda e elevando o cosmo para atrair a atenção de Athena. Aioros e Dohko foram os primeiros a chegar, sendo seguidos pelos gêmeos, Shaka e Mú. Em pouco tempo os doze cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá. Todos foram entrando na casa de escorpião, que estava tendo um "pequeno" ataque:

- Cadê aquela imprestável da Saori, quando a gente precisa dela? Deve estar dando uma com o asno do Seya...aiaiaiai...Shaka, dá um jeito, que eu vou explodir se minha menina sofrer!

- Calma, Miro...assim você também vai precisar de cuidados médicos – suavizou Mú, que estava tentando acalmar Miro.

Nesse momento Saori entrou acompanhada de Ikky, o que fez muitos ali terem idéias maliciosas: "Será? Coitado do Seya...além de trouxa, é corno...", pensou Kanon.

- Puta que pariu minha sogra! – nessa hora todos observaram uma troca de olhar significativo entre Saori e Ikky – Caraca, assim não dá! Tava eu lá, linda, bela e poderosa assistindo um filme inédito, o "Lagoa Azul", quando vocês me enchem pra vir até aqui e ver essa piveta! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso. Pai?

Uma voz grossa foi ouvida ao longe:

- Minha filha, te falei pra não ressuscitar ele, mas você não me ouviu...Se fodeu!

Saori ficou vermelha, mas logo tomou conta da situação:

- Anda, fala logo o que essa coisa tem, que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Senhora, eu não sei. Depois do treino de hoje de manhã, quando teve aquela confusão toda, ela ficou muito fraca, não conseguia nem se levantar. Agora pouco ela se levantou e caiu, e eu não sei o que fazer!

Com isso Miro caiu no choro, que acabou deixando todo mundo de boca aberta, afinal o grego era conhecido por sua frieza e falta de compaixão. Saori, ao se aproximar da menina ergueu as mãos e fez com que seu cosmo a curasse, sem que isso acordasse ela. Suspirou, e virou-se para seus cavaleiros:

- Seguinte galera, quero todos vocês lá no meu Salão hoje à noite. E levem as crianças, tá? Vamos acabar com o suspense aqui. Ikky, vamos.

E saiu.

* * *

_Primeiro as desculpas..._

_Tá, eu sei que foi sacanagem em alto grau não postar logo...snif, não precisa xingar...Mas eu tive motivos de força maior...Tive de cuidar do meu sobrinho querido, idolatrado, salve salve Pedro Henrique!_

_Segundo...Aí, tá ficando legal? Alguma crítica? Se tiverem, podem me escrever e falar...afinal, posso não ser muuuito educada, mas também não sou selvagem, tá?_

_Terceiro...agradecimentos..._

_Cating, adorei saber que vc tá gostando da fic...brigadú por ler, tá?_

_Lininha, eu senti sua falta...mas adorei ler o seu review! E olha, escreve mais! O gênio é por excelência aquele que estudou e se esforçou, e não aquele que acha que nasceu sabendo, ok? _

_Sheilinha do meu coração...dicupa! Sei que não fui muito legal no telefone,. mas eu fiquei muuuito deprê...tô morrendo de saudades de vc, da Dessa, da Deckae da Paulette! Te amo!_

_Quanto à fic que a Sheila falou, esperem para vera origem de uma Saga: como tudo começou..._

_Bjos!_

_Continua...claro!_


	12. Revelações

**Capítulo XII – Revelações**

Todos estavam no saguão, acompanhados de seus alunos, inclusive Miro, que estava segurando Lilith no colo, o que causava muito embaraço na menina. Shura também carregava Pablo, mas o menino não ligava para o que as outras crianças falariam dele. Estava era morrendo de medo de Lilith.

Athena entrou na sala sendo seguida por seus cavaleiros de bronze e alguns de prata. Ela entrou e sentou no trono do Grande Mestre, com Shion atrás dela. Vendo que todos estavam pressentes, decidiu começar a reunião:

- Bom, já que todo mundo tá aqui, eu já posso falar o porque dessa molecada ter invadido o Santuário – os cavaleiros se entreolharam, mas Saori ignorou – Bom, como a Lilith demonstrou, cada um deles tem um dom, assim...especial.

- Especial como, Senhora? – perguntou Aioros.

- Ai, como eu vou explicar? Bom, assim: cada um deles faz coisas que são inexplicáveis do ponto de vista humano e científico. Quíron, por exemplo, é capaz de não só ler pensamentos, mas também de controlar a mente de qualquer ser. Também controla perfeitamente sua telecinese, que deixa a do Mú no chinelo. Quíron, mostre a eles.

- Todos se voltaram para Quíron, deixando o menino rubro de vergonha. Mas ele fez o que a deusa pediu: só com o olhar levitou todo os cavaleiros dourados de uma vez. Sem pestanejar, o menino colocou eles de volta no chão.

- João consegue ser mais forte do que o Aldebaran – continuou Saori – mas sua força ainda está em treinamento. João, mostre.

João, meio sem jeito,reclinoui-se aospés de seu mestre, fazendo todos sorrirem. Mas quando ele levanta o taurino pelos pés, todos ficam mudos de espanto. Com os olhos, todos pedem que Athena continue.

- Gustav e Nikos são um caso sério se deixados juntos...por isso Nikos é treinado nos fundamentos marinas por Kanon. Os dois são o oposto um do outro; enquanto Gustav tem poderes relacionados ao fogo, Nikos controla a água.

Dessa vez Saori nem precisou pedir que eles demonstrassem seus poderes: Gus tirou um isqueiro do bolso, incendiando as mãos, enquanto manipulava a bola de fogo, enquanto Nikos retirava água de um copo que se encontrava perto de Athena, e fazia malabarismos com a água.

- Vai, pára de graça que se me molhar ou me queimar eu despacho vocês pro inferno! – gritou Saori, e os meninos param com a exibição – Assim está melhor...Giovanni é um caso raro...ele é um poderoso necromante.

- Ne o quê? – perguntou Kamus, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Necromante, Kamus! Ele se comunica com os mortos, além de poder dominar suas vontades. Giovanni, faça sua demonstração, mas seja breve que o Seya tem medo de alma penada...

Giovanni deu um passo à frente, fechando os olhos e murmurando palavras em italiano arcaico, que nem Máscara da Morte entendeu. Subitamente viram sombras, que se projetavam aos pés do menino. Nesse momento ele abriu os olhos, que der azul passaram para branco. Mudos e aterrorizados, os cavaleiros estavam a ponto de saírem correndo, mas Giovanni, a um olhar de Saori, despachou as sombras.

- Greg é capaz de domesticar qualquer animal, mesmo os mais agressivos. – olhou para o menino, que estava receoso – Vai, pode mostrar.

Gregory timidamente deu um passo à frente e com palavras antigas foi chamando qualquer animal que estivesse próximo, e assim lacraias, pássaros e insetos foram invadindo o Salão. Todos pensavam que Saori, Shun ou Afrodite iriam dar um piti, mas quem promoveu o barraco foi Seya:

- Ahhhhhh...tira esses bichos nojentos daqui!

- Calma Seya...num precisa ficar assim também – riu Saori , enquanto Greg mandava seus "amiguinhos" embora – Shaka, você tem em mãos um ótimo metamorfo. Ele pode mudar de forma, de voz ou de tamanho.

Lucano, em questão de segundos, se transformou em Saori, e riu com a cara abobalhada de todos. Depois foi a vez de assumir a forma de Shaka, e após em Lucano novamente.

- Dohko, Chang tem um dom raro: o poder de cura. Ele não só pode curar a si mesmo, como a alguém que precise. Ô china, aproveita e dá um jeito no espanholzinho aí.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Chang se aproximou de Pablo e colocou as mãos próximas ao corpo machucado do menino. Das mãos do chinesinho saíram fluídos de cor azul, que envolveram o corpo do menino, suavizando as marcas, até que elas se apagassem. Espantado, Pablo sentiu a dor sumir, dando lugar à uma suave dormência.

- Fred é um bom menino, mas também é um excelente criador de ilusões. Ele consegue conjurar toda a espécie de ilusões para enganar as pessoas.

Antes que Saori pedisse, o menino estava se concentrando para realizar uma pequena demonstração. Imediatamente todos viram enormes barras de ouro aparecerem magicamente no centro da sala. Seya, sendo o mais tapado, tentou pegar o que ele achava ser um grande tesouro, mas só conseguiu cair de cara no chão, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Pablo, além de ter a grande virtude de me tirar do sério – continuou Saori – também é bom em sumir...ele é bom em teletransporte.Mostre, Pablo.

Pablo simplesmente sumiu. Evaporou. Apareceu do outro lado da sala, a tempo de puxar o cabelo do Shun, que fez cara de choro mas se conteve a um sinal de Ikky. Pablo voltou a sumir, e apareceu de novo ao lado de Shura.

- Pierre, além de ser mudo, também pode ser considerado um peixe...ele têm branquias e guelras, que permitem que ele respire e se movimente submerso.

O menino era tímido, mas mesmo assim mostrou suas membranas para os cavaleiros, que ficaram impressionados. Kamus era o que estava mais admirado... Saori prosseguiu:

- Bom, por fim chegamos ao menino dos pés alados...Yuri é o mais rápido mortal; só perde em velocidade para Hermes. Yuri, uma voltinha só porque levanta muita poeira, tá?

Yuri contornou todos os cavaleiros tão rápido, que eles só sentiram o vento que circulava. Afrodite ficou tão impressionado que quase caiu para trás.

- Saori...tá certo, mas e quanto à Lilith? – perguntou um angustiado Miro – Ela é normal, né? Quer dizer...ela não é uma aberração como esses aí...

- Miro, além de preconceituoso, está sendo tolo – retrucou Athena, furiosa – Lilith já deu mostras que seu poder é muito grande, e se não for domesticado poderá ser um grande perigo para a humanidade. Mais que isso, ela pode ser o que quiser. Miro, ela é uma bruxa.

Se alguém tivesse dado uma porrada na cara dele, o efeito ia ser bem menor.

* * *

_Gente, eu falo sério quando digo que CHOREI escrevendo o próximo capítulo...Pretendo postar ele amanhã!_

_Eu sei que o suspense é grande, mas tudo será explicado na hora certa!_

_Meus amores Lininha e Guida...brigadú pelo apoio e pelos reviews!_

_Continua..._


	13. Segredos inconfessáveis

**Capítulo XIII – Segredos inconfessáveis**

Miro ainda não acreditava...olhava para sua menina e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua cabeça rodava, não conseguia atinar o que pensar.

Lilith estava de cabeça baixa; era a primeira vez que alguém via a menina murchinha, com vergonha. Para a menina era difícil encarar o mestre, depois dele descobrir o seu segredo. Perguntou com voz embargada, com os olhos úmidos:

- Senhor...agora que sabe a verdade, vai querer se livrar de mim?

Abismado, Miro se abaixou e abraçou a menina:

- Lilith, nunca mais diga isso, tá? Eu...eu te amo demais para ficar longe de você...

- Mesmo, senhor? O senhor não tem medo de mim? – perguntou esperançosa Lilith.

- Porque eu teria medo? – Miro tentava não se mostrar assustado – Lilith, na realidade ninguém é normal. Só porque você tem poderes paranormais eu deveria ter medo?

- Lilith fala isso por ter passado por momento difíceis, Miro – Athena se fez ouvir – Todas as crianças aquisofreram, e muito, com o preconceito e o medo dos homens. Mas creio que nenhuma tenha passado pelo que essa menina passou.

- O que aconteceu, Lilith? – Miro mostrava estar angustiado. Como a menina não respondesse Saori falou por ela:

- Ela foi perseguida, maltratada, e até apedrejada – todos os cavaleiros ficaram indignados – Por pouco ela escapou da fogueira.

- Mas isso é desumano! É pré-histórico! – gritou Afrodite, enquanto escondia o rosto no ombro de Máscara da Morte.

- Miro, alguma vez viu Lilith tomando banho? – inquiriu Athena.

- Claro que não! Ela é uma menina, e não precisa de supervisão para tomar banho! Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Lilith, tire a camisa – a menina ficou impassível, e Saori continuou – é uma ordem, menina. Vamos, tire.

Rubra de vergonha, Lilith retirou lentamente a camisa, cobrindo as pequenas protuberâncias que ela já chamava de seios com as mãos. Gritos de horror foram ouvidos: as costas da menina eram uma só marca; como se tivessem retalhado sua pele, que além disso estava com marcas de queimaduras, deixando-a pior do que poderia ficar.

Yuri, Quíron, Lucano, Pierre e Giovanni, apesar de já saberem da verdade e terem visto as marcas, foram os primeiros a chorar, sendo seguidos por todos os cavaleiros e crianças presentes.

Miro estava parado, sem conseguir se mexer. Ódio, amor e medo se misturavam em seu peito, sufocando seu coração, o impedindo de raciocinar. Sentiu a mão de Kamus apertando a sua, mas não conseguiu prestar atenção no amante. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina, que mantinha o rosto firme, sem derramar uma só lágrima. Entre lágrimas e soluços falou:

- Li...minha princesa...mi-minha flor...que-quem fez isso com você?

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Aqueles que sobreviveram à minha fúria não poderão jamais fazer com outros o que fizeram comigo – respondeu suavemente a menina, sem abaixar a cabeça, com um sorriso verdadeiramente diabólico no rosto pálido.

- O que? O que ela fez? – perguntou Saga à Deusa.

- Ela não conseguiu segurar, Saga. Sua força interior é muito forte para se conter. Por isso ela está aqui – Saori respirou fundo – Mas o passado é passado, e não devemos mexer com isso. Lilith agora está à salvo, livre de qualquer perigo.

- E o que isso quer dizer, senhora? – perguntou Mú, entre lágrimas.

- Quer dizer que Lilith, sem querer, atingiu muitas pessoas de sua aldeia na Romênia. Ela foi considerada uma pária em sua pátria. Foi aí que a Fundação Graad a encontrou, e com muito custo a retiramos às escondidas de seu país.

- Mas isso tudo é abominável! – Kanon não conseguia segurar a raiva – Ela é só uma criança! Não podia ter passado por tudo isso!

Miro estava mudo, as lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto enquanto ele fitava a menina com olhos tristes. Lilith estava de cabeça erguida, mas uma sombra passava sobre seu olhar, a deixando com um ar sombrio. Mesmo passando por toda essa exposição de sua história, ela mantinha a sua dignidade. Abaixou-se e pegou sua camisa, e lentamente a colocou. Virou-se e olhou para Saori, e com uma ponta de sarcasmo disse:

- Posso fazer a minha exibição, Senhora?

Athena percebeu a fúria que estava dominando a menina, e com um sinal a fez se aproximar, e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto falava:

- Não, minha querida. Não precisa. Creio que a amostra que lhes deu hoje cedo já bastou. Miro, leve-a para casa; Lilith precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

- Sim, senhora. – e antes que a menina pudesse reclamar, a pegou no colo e saiu correndo em direção à escadaria.

Com um suspiro, Saori deu uma olhada em seus cavaleiros e nas crianças. Por um momento se sentiu velha; sim, estava ficando velha, tendo que cuidar de tantas coisas e ainda por cima ter de manter o mundo em paz. Se levantando do trono do Grande Mestre, disse:

- Bom, acho que o circo já acabou, pessoal. Podem ir para suas casas, e relaxem. Os treinos matutinos de amanhã estão suspensos, ok? – vendo que nenhum dele se mexia, não conseguiu conter o mau humor – Vão, saco! Eu tô com sono e pretendo dormir logo.

Rapidamente os cavaleiros se retiraram, menos Shura, que estava estático no Salão. Pablo o olhava, sem entender o porquê de seu mestre não obedecer à Deusa. O cavaleiro de capricórnio olhou para seu pupilo e falou:

- Pablo, vá para casa e tome banho. Daqui a pouco yo irei, está cierto? – assim que o menino saiu, ele se voltou para Saori – Señora, podemos conversar um pouco?

- Só se for muuuito rápido, Shura. Estou morrendo de sono e querendo um bom banho. Ikky, vá até o meu quarto e encha a banheira, sim? – Fênix aparentou estar um pouco sem graça – Vai logo, Ikky! Cacete, não se fazem cavaleiros como os de antigamente...Diga, Shura, o que quer?

- Señora, yo estou un poco confuso...Porque no dice nada antes?

- Shura, não vi motivos para isso, afinal as crianças foram instruídas a não usarem seus dons enquanto não fosse necessário, e até hoje não tinha motivos para isso. O incidente entre Lilith e Pablo é que desencadeou todas as revelações. Mas fique sossegado, afinal tudo voltará à normalidade...se é que esse Santuário algum dia foi normal...

- Señora, perdoe-me, mas yo nó engoli aquele "pasado es pasado". O que aconteceu con la niña?

- Porque você quer saber Shura? – Saori o olhou atentamente, e pôde perceber a inquietação que se passava no íntimo de seu cavaleiro de ouro – Bom, vou te contar, mas espero que não saia daqui ...


	14. Mistérios da meia noite

**Capítulo XIV – Mistérios da meia noite**

14 de novembro. Onze anos atrás, foi um dia chuvoso, feio mesmo. Entre chuvas e trovões veio ao mundo uma menina muito pálida, de revoltos cabelos vermelhos e olhos muito abertos violetas. Não deu um pio ao nascer; muito pelo contrário, quanto mais a parteira batia em suas nádegas, mais a menina se calava.

Ao ver a menina, Rebecca sentiu que não poderia ver sua filha crescer; sentiu a vida fugir de seus membros; sentiu que seu fim se aproximava. Viu uma luz suave, que a envolveu e a fez se sentir flutuando. Por fim, o que se ouviu de seus lábios foi:

- Mamãe...!

Fechou os olhos para sempre.

Quando Egon soube da morte de Rebecca, foi como se sua vida fosse estilhaçada. Gritou contra os céus, que levaram sua adorada mulher enquanto deixava aquele pequeno ser que tanto lhe fazia sofrer, por ser tão semelhante com a mãe.

Sua dor parecia não ter mais fim; em pouco tempo era figura fácil de ser reconhecido nas tavernas da aldeia, a chorar sua desdita enquanto entornava copos e copos de vinho. Quem cuidava da menina era uma velha ama, que tinha vindo com Egon e Rebecca da terra natal. Sarah cuidava da menina com desvelos de mãe, mas apesar disso a menina cresceu marcada pela desgraça familiar.

Lilith cresceu praticamente sozinha. As outras crianças da aldeia tinham medo dela, assim como as pessoas adultas. O boato que corria era que sua mãe tinha morrido de choque, ao ver o diabo nos olhos da criança. A lenda local era de que ela era filha do demônio.

Egon não se importava com os comentários; também, só via a filha uma vez por semana, quando Sarah a levava até ele, para que visse como sua filha estava se tornando uma bela menina. O pobre homem ficava pior a cada dia, vendo como ela parecia com Rebecca: os grandes olhos, a pele pálida...Fazia mal a ele a ver, como também fazia mal a menina o ver, pois se sentia rejeitada.

Pouco tempo antes de Lilith fazer nove anos, Egon sofreu um grave acidente. Dirigia um velho carro, que não oferecia nenhuma segurança, por uma estrada velha e defeituosa. Em uma das curvas mais sinuosas, Egon perdeu o controle da direção, e o carro caiu pela ribanceira, explodindo em poucos segundos. Em momentos Lilith ficou completamente órfã.

A menina sentiu a morte do pai, mas não manteve-se em luto por muito tempo; afinal, ela precisava pensar em sua própria cabeça, que estava em risco ainda mais com a morte de seu pai. Certo, Egon não era propriamente um exemplo de pai, mas mantinha uma pequena segurança para a menina, que apesar de pequena entendia muito bem que sua vida corria riscos.

Sarah estava em pânico. Se antes, quando contava com a proteção de Egon já era difícil manter sua menina longe de perigos, agora que estava só na criação de Lilith tinha receio. O que seria da menina, caso ela viesse a faltar? Não, isso nunca podia acontecer...

Mas aconteceu. Em uma noite sombria, avançada em horas, Sarah veio a falecer, ao proteger sua criança querida com o próprio corpo, se jogando à sua frente, aparando as flechas e tiros disparados pelos aldeãos.

Ao ver o corpo inerte e sem vida da única pessoa que amava, Lilith perdeu a cabeça. Sem controlar seus instintos e poderes, o que aconteceu foi uma verdadeira chacina: mais de cinqüenta pessoas morreram, cerca de trinta ficaram desaparecidas e muitos dos que sobraram vivos não mantiveram o juízo perfeito. Simplesmente estavam loucos...

Desses dias a menina pouco se lembrava, o que era uma verdadeira bênção na visão de Athena. Só conseguia recordar que a Fundação Graad a escondeu e a retirou do país, a levando para a Grécia, onde encontraria a paz que tanto precisava...

* * *

_Genten, disculpa a demora, tá? É que eu tava na casa da minha irmã e ela não tem internet..._

_Sheilinha, assim eu me vingo...eu já chorei tanto lendo fic sua..._

_Lininha, não fica assim! não importa se vc não consegue pegar a fic no dia...o importante pra mim é você ler e gostar!_

_Bjos!_

_**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...**_


	15. Um jantar especial

**Capítulo XV – Um jantar especial**

- Shura, você está bem? – perguntou a Deusa, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas – Ai, espanhol, fala alguma coisa!

- Si, yo estoy bien, sólo un poco nervoso. Porqué a señora nunca habló desto con ellos?

- Porque eu não achei conveniente, Shura... Ademais, ela também sofre com as recordações de um passado tão difícil...- Saori reprimia algumas lágrimas a custo – Depois, como você acha que os outros iriam encarar? Nem todos pensam como você ou como o Miro.

Shura estava com a testa franzida, e não conseguiu se mover, mesmo depois de Saori sair silenciosamente do Salão, indo para seus aposentos. A imagem da menina se expondo diante de todos, com o rosto rubro de vergonha. Sentiu um aperto no peito, e pesarosamente se dirigiu à sua mansão.

Pablo o esperava com a mesa posta; curiosamente haviam quatro pratos na mesa. Levantando uma sobrancelha, Shura inquiriu o menino:

- Pablo, que es eso? Teremos visitas?

- Si, señor...yo tomei la liberdade de convidar el señor Miro y sua aluna, Lilith – Pablo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – Achei que seria una buena idéia para que la niña me perdoe.

- Pablo...hable la verdade, si?

- Está cierto! – explodiu o garoto – Giovanni me ameaçou...disse que se yo nó me desculpasse com ella, el incitaria los muertos contra yo! Entonces, no tive escolha, sí?

- Hum...cierto. Y usted já os convidou?

- Si, pedi para que Fred avisasse a ellos que nosostros os esperamos para jantar.

Shura estava espantado: o menino organizara a sala, montara a mesa esplendidamente com velas e flores e colocara à mesa a louça especial, além de talheres e taças de prata. O aroma que emanava da cozinha o dava idéia do menu que iriam saborear aquela noite.

Enquanto Shura se arrumava para o jantar, Miro esperava Lilith terminar sua toilete, mas assim que a viu percebeu que a espera não fora em vão. A menina estava linda, com um vestido vermelho que mal cobria as pernas magras dela, assim como as mangas longas deixavam-na com um ar diáfano. As sandálias gregas subiam pelos seus tornozelos, e completando seu visual tinha uma gargantilha de prata cravejada de rubis, com um par de brincos e uma pulseira combinando com a mesma.

Apesar de estar aborrecida por ser obrigada a ir a este jantar, Lilith ficou feliz ao ver um sorriso se abrindo no rosto de seu mestre. Ficava contente em saber que nada mudaria, e que ele ainda gostava dela.

Não sabia como explicar, mas ela só gostava mesmo dele. Apesar de ser amiga dos meninos, não confiava inteiramente neles. Sabia que essa sua posição havia, de início, causado indisposição entre ao meninos, mas Giovanni resolveu as coisas à sua maneira: avisou a todos que a menina era meio louca, mas que era simpática, e apesar de tolerar eles, não pertencia a esse mundo, e quem ficasse contra ela ia se ver com ele.

Miro também não ficava atrás no quesito visual: estava elegantíssimo em um Armani preto, de corte impecável. A gravata era a única coisa que destoava do conjunto: era dourada com coraçõezinhos vermelhos. "Presente do Kamus", pensou Lilith, segurando o riso.

- Vamos, minha querida! Shura é um ótimo anfitrião, mas não suporta esperar...Espero que desta vez ele não sirva aquele vinho horrível!

Lilith deu a mão para seu mestre, e ambos subiram as escadas alegremente. Passaram pela casa de Sagitário, deixando Aioros e Fred pasmos com a elegância do casal. Miro piscou para Oros, e fez um afago nos cabelos rebeldes do menino. Lilith percebeu o olhar de esguelha que ambos lançaram para ela, os dois com um medo que não tinha explicação. Sentiu-se magoada, mas resolveu não falar nada.

Subiram as escadas até chegar à casa de Capricórnio, onde foram recepcionados por Pablo, que estava com evidente mau humor...Mas Miro e sua aluna não deram importância, afinal eles aceitaram o convite porque o jantar ia ser na casa de Shura...

Shura saiu de sua suíte deixando Miro espantado e Lilith de boca aberta: os cabelos negros estavam penteados para trás, com um terno preto bem cortado de linho puro e gravata vermelha sobre camisa branca. Com sapatos e cintos negros reluzentes, o espanhol estava realmente encantador.

O jantar em si foi silencioso, quebrado somente por Miro e Shura quando brincavam um com o outro. Lilith comi com os olhos passeando entre o prato e seu anfitrião, enquanto Pablo continuava com os olhos fixos no prato.

Quando o jantar terminou, Miro e Shura se retiraram com os pratos, deixando os meninos sozinhos, afim de se entenderem. Pablo, nervoso, não sabia bem como começar. Mas resolveu que sendo direto era mais fácil:

- Escuche, niña...yo te peço desculpas pelo que dice...Perdi la cabeça...Olvides todo o que se pasó...te peço por favor – o que começou com uma voz forte agora parecia com um sussurro leve – niña...yo sé que fue un estúpido, um idiota...mas no queria machucar usted...

- Acho que bati com muito mais força do que esperava – Lilith estava espantada; sabia que o menino iria pedir desculpas, mas não imaginava o jeito formal – Tá certo, espanhol...eu admito também que não devia ter deixado subir pra cabeça...estamos quites? – perguntou a menina, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Creio que sí – Pablo deu a volta na mesa, e pegando a mão dela a puxou para perto, enlaçando a cintura dela com a outra mão, abraçando a menina surpresa, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido – usted es muy buena para me perdonar...

Lilith estava parada, sem ação. Nunca imaginara que alguém que não fosse sua babá ou Miro a abraçasse, mas adorou sentir o bater suave do coração de Pablo próximo ao seu. Sem atinar para o que estava fazendo, estreitou o abraço, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os dois braços, enquanto o rosto se afundava no pescoço do menino.

Miro estava tenso, não escutava nenhum barulho vindo da sala, e esperava que sua aluna não tivesse matado o pobre espanholzinho. Sem conseguir segurar a curiosidade, se esgueirou pela porta, deixando Shura limpando os pratos. Por uma fresta pode ver o que acontecia, e ficou com cara de idiota. O amigo, ao perceber que algo estava acontecendo na sala, não teve a mesma sutileza que o escorpião.

Ao se deparar com seu aluno e Lilith abraçados na sala, ficou parado como uma estátua. Sua boca secou, e podia sentir seus membros pesados como chumbo. Sua cabeça se recusava a processar a informação de que as crianças se abraçavam, íntimas e muuuito próximas. Sem conseguir perceber, saiu da sala rapidamente, batendo a porta do quarto.

Miro viu ali uma forma de sair para sua casa, e se despedindo com suavidade de Pablo, levou Lilith para casa. Ao chegaram à mansão, Miro não aguentou e perguntou, sutilmente:

- E você e Pablo, hein? Se entenderam?

- Sim, e como! Nunca pensei que ele poderia ser tão doce... – respondeu Lilith aereamente. Miro achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

_Como diria a Lininha...SUGOI! _

_Ninas, brigadú por me motivarem...só de saber que vocês estão lendo e gostando eu fico muuito feliz!_

_Beijinhos..._

_Continua...claro!_


	16. Separação indesejada

**Capítulo XVI – Separação indesejada **

Athena havia acordado com o pé esquerdo...antes mesmo de abrir os olhos percebeu o mal humor que havia se instalado em seu cérebro. Não teve a mínima paciência com Seya, gritou com Shun até levá-lo às lágrimas e jogou um copo cheio de leite na cara de Shiryu. Definitivamente estava na TPM...

Antes mesmo de tomar café da manhã, mandou uma missiva para todos os cavaleiros de ouro, os convocando para uma reunião após o café. Se arrumou enquanto xingava as camareiras, que saíram do quarto antes de serem atingidas pelo báculo de Saori.

Após se alimentar, Saori se encaminhou para o Grande Salão, enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos, afim de ser clara e objetiva durante a reunião. Afinal, sabia que não ia ser nada fácil...

Quando viu todos ali reunidos, sentiu um peso no coração. Sabia que o que iria fazer não era nada fácil de ser entendido, e que muitos ali iriam protestar. Mas ela era a Deusa, e ela cabia às decisões. Respirou fundo e começou:

- Pois bem...vejo que todos estão aqui...é surpreendente que ninguém tenha se atrasado. Bom, chega de rodeios. Eu os chamei aqui para informar que as crianças irão partir ainda hoje, e por isso é preciso que arrumem suas malas.

Caras de espanto, indignação e gritos de raiva começaram a se espalhar pelo salão antes mesmo que Saori pudesse explicar o que ocorreria. Sem paciência, ela gritou:

- Puta que pariu! Cacete, 'cês vão deixar eu falar ou vão preferir umas férias com Hades?

Assustados, resolveram deixar a louca de branco terminar. Olhando para as mãos, Athena recomeçou:

- Olha, quando eu trouxe eles para cá eu não disse que eles iriam ficar eternamente, lembram? E fiquem sossegados, eles vão mas voltam...

- Em quanto tempo, senhora? Uns quatro, cinco meses? – perguntou um esperançoso Mú.

- Digamos que anos... – a balbúrdia recomeçou, e sem paciência Saori usou o báculo para atingir Miro, que era o que mais reclamava, mas como a sua pontaria não era grande coisa...acabou acertando o traseiro de Seya, que estava caçando assunto pela sala.

- Señora, usted no puede tirar o peste de mi...el precisa mucho de mi, compreende? – Shura quase suplicava.

- Não posso fazer nada, espanhol. Todos terão que ir. Vou dizer uma única vez para onde cada um de vocês vai, assim saberão as roupas que terão que levar, está bem? – com o assentimento de todos, ela continuou:

- Quíron, você vai para o Nepal. Pegue roupas pesadas e pelo menos duas mantas de peles, ok?

- João, você vai para o Equador, portando coloque na sua mala ponchos, viu?

- Os gêmeos serão divididos...Nikos vai para Veneza, enquanto Gustav vai para Cairo. Cuidado para não trocar eles na hora de colocá-los no avião!

- Giovanni, meu querido...enfim vou me livrar de você! Você irá para a Transilvânia, mas cuidado para não chamar atenção na viagem, sim?

- Greg, você irá para a Austrália. Cuidado com o xenofobismo, tá?

- Lucano, meu anjinho...você irá para a Terra do Fogo, na Patagônia.

- Chang, você irá para os Estados Unidos. Cuidado com os terroristas

- Fred, você é esperado na Guatemala. Cuidado com o guacamole, hein?

- Pablo, você irá para China. Ah, e vê se não me arruma confusão, tá?

- Pierre, seu destino é a Rússia. Se agasalhe bem, viu?

- Yuri, você irá para o Brasil. Cuidado para não se apaixonar por aquela terra e nunca mais querer voltar...

- E eu? – perguntou Lilith, desconfiada.

- Você, meu bem...Bom, para você a coisa é diferente...você vai para Budapeste, e vai aprender um idioma que até Hades respeita, o húngaro. Cuidado, pois estará próxima de seu passado...

Mortificados, os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram murchinhos, murchinhos...

* * *

_Antes que eu apanhe, seja alvo de vodus, ou coisas do gênero, deixa eu explicar algo..._

_Esta fic tem duas partes: a primeira conta a infância de Lilith e dos meninos, mostrando como são, o que pensam e como é a personalidade deles. _

_A segunda parte é a volta deles para o Santuário, quando retornam com suas armaduras...Mas essa eu irei postar daqui a um tempo, ok?_

_Este não é o último capítulo, ainda tem mais dois, para podermos entender algumas coisas...Lininha, aí você vai entender uma pá de coisas..._

_Bjos!_

_Continua...!_


	17. Despedidas e lágrimas

**Capítulo XVII – Despedidas e lágrimas**

Em silêncio, as crianças e seus mestres desceram as escadas, entregues aos seus pensamentos. Todos estavam chocados e mortificados...abrir mão da molecada nunca havia passado na mente de nenhum deles, e imaginar a vida longe daquela molecada era muuito difícil.

Mú e Quíron fizeram as malas do menino em silêncio, mas um podia sentir o pesar do outro. Comeram juntos, e passaram o resto da manhã juntos, brincando e conversando.

Aldebaran e João também ficaram unidos, fazendo malas e pacotes enquanto ouviam músicas brasileiras e riam de bobagens que diziam.

Saga, Kanon, Nikos e Gustav fizeram uma algazarra enorme enquanto arrumavam as coisas dos meninos. Até guerra de comida fizeram...

Giovanni e Romeo passaram o resto do dia como todos os anteriores: comeram, brigaram, fizeram as malas, brigaram, jogaram videogame, brigaram...

Aioria e Greg passaram o dia jogando damas, bebendo litros e litros de refrigerante e comendo hambúrgueres.

Shaka e Lucano passaram a manhã em meio à meditação, que acalmou os ânimos de Virgem. Lucano fez a malas em um profundo silêncio...

Chang e Dohko fizeram as malas do menino e passaram o dia cuidando das plantas e dos animais que rodeavam a casa de Libra.

Lilith e Miro não se largaram um só minuto. Fizeram as malas chorando, depois passaram os dia todo agarrados, sem coragem de falar sobre a separação.

Aioros e Fred brincaram, se divertiram...assistiram um filme juntos, comendo pipoca jogados no sofá.

Já Shura e Pablo alteraram a rotina de modo surpreendente: ficaram o dia todo sem brigar, jogando videogame, comendo besteiras e falando palavrões.

Kamus e Pierre ficaram treinando o dia todo. Só pararam para comer, quando ambos mataram a saudades da terra natal com croissants.

Yuri e Afrodite passaram o dia todo cuidado das rosas, e quando o menino produziu uma rosa mesclada de púrpura e azul, Peixes foi às lágrimas.

Saori passou o dia sentada perto de uma janela, que dava vista para a escadaria. Dali podia ver todas as doze casas, e sentia a tristeza que emanava de cada uma delas. Sabia que seus cavaleiros de ouro estavam transtornados, e pior, a acusavam. Mas ela sabia que essa separação era necessária, afinal as crianças precisavam se tornar adultos, e para isso precisavam sair debaixo das asas superprotetoras de seus mestres.

Entre os cavaleiros de bronze, a alegria era imensa. Seya, Ikky e Hyoga não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade: iriam se livrar de todas aquelas pestes, que desde o início os haviam insultado e atormentado. Shiryu e Shun não compartilhavam da euforia, afinal se afeiçoaram pelos pequeninos. Shun não podia negar o quanto se acostumara e gostava de Yuri, Lucano, Quíron, Pierre, Chang e Lilith, apesar de a menina não se aproximar muito dele. Shiryu já se sentia mais próximo dos "terríveis", como eram conhecidos Giovanni, Nikos, Gustav, Fred, João, Greg e Pablo, apesar de serem considerados párias por todo o Santuário pelas suas armações e brigas.

Os cavaleiros de prata não sentiam muito pela viagem das crianças, mas também não se pode dizer que ficaram satisfeitos. Dante e Misty eram os que mais sentiam, afinal ambos tinham se aproximado muito das crianças, especialmente Giovanni e Yuri, respectivamente.

Enquanto isso...

Lilith sentia uma dor profunda no peito; sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas não imaginava que seria tão breve. Agora que ela estava conseguindo abrir seu coração com Miro, tinha que partir. Isso não era justo!

Entregue a seus pensamentos, a menina não percebeu que um cavaleiro se aproximava...O protetor da casa de Capricórnio, Shura, vinha em sua direção, com a cabeça baixa. Tinha o rosto contraído, confuso em seus pensamentos, e não viu a menina próxima. Sem querer, acabou tropeçando nos pés da menina, que se escondia perto do jardim de Shaka.

Os olhos de Shura encontraram os seus antes que pudesse se mover, e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Lilith pensou que fosse desmaiar quando o rapaz se ajoelhou e pegou suas mãos, sorrindo para ela ao dizer:

- Niña, deseo que usted seja mucho feliz, sí? Ahora que usted e Pablo já se acertaram, yo fico feliz. Espero que usted volte bem.

- Obrigado, senhor...eu também espero voltar...e breve.

- Bueno...Nosostros estaremos esperando ustedes, sí? E espero que Pablo te faça feliz... – Shura abaixou os olhos, evitando olhar para a menina, incrivelmente sem graça.

- Pablo me fazer feliz, porque? – a menina estava visivelmente confusa.

- Yo vi ustedes em mi casa...Formam um belo casal...

- Casal? – a menina se segurava para não rir – Pablo e eu somos só amigos, nada mais.

- Amigos? E aquele abraço, o que foi? – Shura perguntou desconfiado.

- Pablo estava se desculpando, e eu retribuí. Mas eu não posso olhar para outro...

- Porque, já tienes novío? – o cavaleiro não conseguia controlar a curiosidade.

- Não, ele nem mesmo nota que eu existo...Entre todos os erros que eu poderia cometer, eu fiz o maior...fui me apaixonar por alguém inalcançável...ele não tem olhos para mim...me trata como se eu fosse uma criança... - murmurou a menina, com olhos marejantes.

- E quem é seu enamorado? Giovanni? Ou será Lucano?

- Giovanni é um grande amigo, mesmo que ele não saiba o quanto é importante para mim. E Lucano já tem alguém em vista...Não, eu gosto de alguém mais velho...

- Um dos rapazes de bronze? Ou algum de prata? – Shura não conseguia controlar a língua, curioso que estava da vida afetiva da menina, se abaixando para ficar mais próximo dela.

- Não, senhor...eu mirei muito alto, tão alto quanto as nuvens...me apaixonei por alguém a quem devia somente admirar...

- Peraí! Não me diz que seu escolhido é o Miro? – Shura ficou pálido, imaginando se o amigo já soubesse da desventura da aluna.

- Meu mestre? Não, o senhor Miro é bondoso, amável e me faz feliz, só por saber que ele gosta de mim...Meu coração pertence a outro, mas sei que ele nunca irá me querer...

- Como pode saber disso, niña? – "Será Aioria? Não, deve ser Saga, todo bonitão..." pensou um amargurado capricorniano.

- Eu sinto. – e olhando nos olhos dele, continuo – ele é o único em todo esse Santuário que nunca teve medo de mim, nem me tratou mal. E tem os cabelos mais negros que eu já vi...- abaixou a cabeça, já arrependida da confissão e libertando as lágrimasque a custo contivera.

Shura ficou paralisado. Não conseguia nem raciocinar direito. Seria verdade o que estava pensando? Não, por Zeus! Aquela bonequinha não estava se declarando para ele! Não podia ser ele o amor daquela pequena! Aquilo estava errado, ele devia ter entendido mal. Mas, sem entender, ficou aliviado. Não podia explicar a sensação de paz e tranqüilidade que se espalhava em seu peito.

Ao mesmo tempo estava atordoado. "Ella tem idade para ser mi hija", pensou. Mas não era. Ficou ali, confuso em seus pensamentos, olhando o rosto da menina tão próximo ao seu, com aqueles olhos violetas fitando o chão, que sentiu seu coração se apertar. A puxou para seu colo, enquanto dizia:

- Calma, niña...Usted se confundiu, foi eso...Nadie ficará sabendo, cierto? No llore, que meu coração no agüenta...

Lilith levantou a cabeça devagar, sentindo a proximidade e o calor do corpo do rapaz. Quando ficou cara a cara com ele, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso: colou seus lábios no de Shura, enquanto passava os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

O cavaleiro ficou sem ação. Ao sentir aquele corpinho frágil, tão reto como de um menino, pressionando o seu, e tendo a boca tomada daquele jeito, não conseguiu segurar: lentamente foi abrindo os lábios, enquanto pressionava a boca da menina pra fazer o mesmo. Sentiu sua língua tocara outra, de forma lenta e suave. O beijo foi se estreitando cada vez mais, até Shura perceber que estava indo longe demais. Com cuidado, se afastou da menina, a tirou de seu colo e se levantou, dizendo:

- Carajo! Yo no podía ter feito eso! Niña, perdoname! Yo no queria ter ido tão longe com una chica como usted...

- Criança? – repetiu a menina, enquanto se levantava e ficava na ponta do pé, para pode olhar nos olhos de Shura – Acho que você percebeu que eu não sou mais tão criança assim, não é?

- Escucha, chica...usted es muy nova para entender...Ai se o Miro sabe! Ele me mata! Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, cierto? Creo que usted va encontrar un chico de su idade, e que será feliz. Ahora, vá para casa e esqueça.

- Esquecer? Não, nunca! – Lilith estava transtornada – escute bem, Shura de Capricórnio: eu vou voltar, e quando isso acontecer você irá cair aos meus pés, me implorando para que eu te ame. E quando isso acontecer, eu saberei o que fazer!

A menina saiu correndo, ouvindo as risadas amarguradasdo capricorniano...

* * *

_Desculpa!_

_Meu micro quebrou, por isso não consegui postar antes..._

_Lininha, acho que já percebeu que o Shura não é pai dela, né?_

_Vou agilizar pra postar nesse fds o último capítulo dessa parte..._

_Sheila, agradece sua mãe pelo pudim! Diz que eu quero a receita!_

_Continua..._


	18. 18: Seis meses depois

Seis meses depois...

O Santuário voltava ao normal aos poucos, o que significava que Saori dava cada vez mais chiliques, a história dos chifres do Seya era conhecida de todos e os cavaleiros voltaram às velhas richas prata x bronze.

Mas tinha algo de diferente no ar, algo que só era sentido ao cair da noite. Miro, sempre tão alegre e cheio dos querer, não suportava a falta que sentia de Lilith. Problema para o Kamus, coitado, que tinha de agüentar a choradeira no ombro e sempre saía todo molhado dessa.

-A minha menina, Kamus, sozinha nesse mundo, sem saber se defender, perdida... E se algum desalmado resolve fazer alguma coisa com ela?

-Ah, dá um tempo, Miro! Até parece que não conhece a peste...

Peste? Tá, tá certo que o italianinho maledeto não passava disso, mas Máscara da Morte sentia falta dele. Que merda, não tinha ninguém para brigar ou encher o saco quando queria se divertir. Sobrava adivinhem para quem...

-Ah, cáspita! Maledeto, filho de uma putana, peste!

-O que eu fiz dessa vez, Romeo? – a pergunta era recorrente, sempre acompanhada de um biquinho de coitadinho do Afrodite.

-Você, não, aquele maledeto do Giovanni! Moleque desgraciato, eu mato quelo peste quando ele voltar!

Em cada casa, cada canto, alguém tinha algo a dizer sobre a partida das crianças. Mas, em Capricórnio...

"Niña..."

Mas que porra, que sensação de perda idiota! Desde o beijo no jardim de Virgem que Shura não pensava em outra coisa. Menina atrevida, pestinha. E ainda se achava gente falando daquele jeito!

E o pior era que o cavaleiro não sabia se não esquecia porque estava indignado ou se era porque tinha gostado! Papa anjo do caramba!

Cinco anos e meio. Era o tempo que ainda restava para esquecer essa bobagem. Ou deixar que ela o consumisse de vez...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem... Oi, pessoal! Aqui quem manda este recado é a Margarida e não a Kalíope. Explico: A Kalíope teve alguns problemas de saúde a cerca de um mês e precisou ficar de repouso por conta disso. Portanto, ela me pediu que postasse o último capítulo de Menina de Ouro e dissesse que agora a fic vai tirar umas férias, mas que logo volta com a continuação, certo? Bom, o capítulo é curtinho porque foi mais para finalizar mesmo e introduzir o que virá a seguir...

Beijos e obrigada pela paciência que tiveram ao esperar este capítulo! A Kalíope também agradece...


End file.
